Maux d'amour
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: La cinquième St Valentin d'Hermione et de Ron ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. "Hé ben, au moins, je suis pas le seul à m'être fait plaqué pour cette fête ! Passes moi la salade Ginny. Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !" Charlie aurait mieux fait de se taire.
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! **

**Voici une mini fic pour la Saint Valentin ! **

**Alors oui,je sais. Y en a qui aime cette fête, d'autre pas. Mais vu que je n'ai rien fait pour Noël, je voulais le faire. Surtout que là, je me prends des vacances dans ma fic principale. Vacances purement fictives, étant donné que moi, je suis pas en vacances d'hiver :( **

**Vive la fac, je vous jure !**

**Bref, nouvelle fic, nouveau pairing ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve l'idée du couple Hermione/Charlie vraiment cool ! D'autant plus qu'il n'est vraiment pas beaucoup exploité. Alors voilà le prologue :) le but, c'est de finir cette fic maximum dimanche. Mais la priorité reste ma fic Sev/Hermione.**

**Allez bonne lecture :D**

* * *

14 Janvier

« Allez Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, pas le plus romantique, mais toute ma famille sera là ! »

« Ron, j'adore ta famille. Tu le sais. Mais tu ne crois pas que pour notre cinquième Saint Valentin, on pourrait faire autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus … Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose de plus qu'une soirée au Terrier ? »

« Bill et Charlie seront là. On ne les voit que très peu. Et on est tous en couple, ça sera sympa ! Et je t'aime, des soirées romantiques, je t'en promets plein ! La Saint Valentin, c'est un jour comme un autre, je te sortirai le grand jeu, promis ! »

« D'accord, tu as gagné. Oh ne prends pas cet air réjouit, tu m'as promis des soirées pleines de romantisme, et tu ne vas pas y couper. »

« Merciiiii mione »

« Ron tu sais que je déteste ce surnom pourtant ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

13 février

« Dis-moi, tu comptes continuer à me ridiculiser longtemps comme ça devant ma famille ? On a compris Hermione, tu as un job fabuleux et moi pas. Je suis un raté, c'est bon on a saisi ! On peut continuer à manger maintenant ?! »

« Ron ! Je te soutiens, je t'aime et j'espère que ça va marcher, que tu vas réussir à intégrer les Canons de Chudley ! Je te demande juste de te trouver un travail en attendant pour payer les factures. C'est dur en ce moment, et les sélections viennent juste de finir. »

« Oh comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose ! Si je veux rentrer dans l'équipe, je dois rester au top, m'entraîner tous les jours ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps dans un travail futile »

« Oh je t'en prie, toujours la même excuse ! Ça fait cinq ans que tu t'entraînes, cinq ans depuis la fin de la guerre que tu ne fais rien d'autre que monter une ou deux fois par semaine sur un balai ! J'ai subvenu à nos besoins depuis trois ans. C'est moi qui depuis ces trois ans paye le loyer, fait les courses, règle les vacances, fait les cadeaux… »

« Ah c'est ça ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, en vrai, quand tu me dis que tu peux te contenter de peu, même pour tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de Noël, c'est complétement faux ! »

« Attends, tu es sérieux là, je suis une femme vénale pour toi ? Tu déformes mes propos, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es en colère »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ? »

« Tu te comportes comme un gros con ! Voilà je l'ai dit, content Ron ? »

« Et moi tu sais ce que j'ai à te dire ?! »

« Heu, Hermione, Ron, si vous voulez, je peux vous dépanner financièrement, j'ai »

« Harry ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

« Les enfants, calmez-vous, c'est un repas de famille et demain c'est la Saint Valentin »

« Molly, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-le finir »

« Hermione, ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense. Je crois que je ne suis tout simplement plus heureux avec toi. Je voulais attendre encore un peu avant de te le dire, mais ça me demande trop d'efforts. »

« Ron. Quoi ? Non. Attends, non ! Tu me quittes ? »

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. Crois-moi, mais c'est fini. Pardon. Je vais partir. Laisse-moi jusqu'à lundi pour faire mes cartons, je vais à l'appart, et après je disparait de ta vie. »

« Non, Ron, non. Reviens. Reviens. Harry, vas le chercher. Ron »

« Hmm, trop tard, il est parti. Hé ben, au moins, je suis pas le seul à m'être fait plaqué pour cette fête ! Passes moi la salade Ginny. Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

* * *

**Tadam ! A + tard dans la journée sur Une semaine, bisous :)**

**Capucine **


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

2

3

**Vous m'entendez ? **

**Heu plutôt, vous me lisez ? D'accord, trêves de conneries ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ou de lever les yeux au ciel ! Non mais je vous jure. Si on peut même plus papoter parce qu' on aime pas le chapitre qu'on poste tout de même, où va le monde ?En fait, c'est surtout qu'il est court et que les choses n'avancent pas des masses !**

* * *

**Unepetitefolle : je te retrouve partout toi dis donc :p et pas de méprise c'est un grand plaisir ^^ gracias ! Ah et prends bien tes médocs, après ce chapitre tu vas en avoir besoin XD **

* * *

Le silence est pesant. Seul Charles Weasley fait du bruit avec sa fourchette qui tape contre son assiette. Hermione se laisse tomber sur le banc, les larmes aux yeux. Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui.

« Hermione, je suis tellement.. »

« Non. Ne dis rien. Rien du tout. Je … je vais rentrer. »

Ginny saisit les mains d'Hermione et lui parle doucement, comme si elle allait se briser au moindre souffle, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

« Je crois que Ron est allez chez vous, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu devrais attendre demain pour aller le voir. Vous êtes tous les deux en colère, sur les nerfs. La nuit te fera du bien. »

Elle ne dit rien, le regard dans le vide.

« J'ai besoin d'air. Je vais dans le jardin et marcher dans les champs. A demain. »

Elle se lève maladroitement, renifle, s'attache les cheveux.

« Hermione chérie, reste. C'est bientôt l'heure du dessert et… »

« Molly s'il vous plait. » Sa voix tremble. Elle respire un grand coup. « Je rentrerai, je vous le promets. Je laisse ma baguette si cela vous rassure, mais laissez-moi allez marcher, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. Seule » ajoute-t-elle en voyant Harry se lever.

Toute la tablée la regarde. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrête quelques secondes. Sans se retourner elle lâche, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Ah, et bonne Saint Valentin »

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparaît.

« Ah ce que je vois, je suis pas le seul à toujours gâcher l'ambiance. »

« Charlie ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se tient debout, plantée au milieu des champs. L'air de la nuit l'apaise. Ce qu'elle aime au Terrier, c'est de voir autant les étoiles. Ça lui rappelle qu'elle est petite, minuscule face au monde, à l'univers. Que sa relation avec Ron et sa fin subite n'est pas si grave, pas si importante. C'est minime face au monde. Et il y a tellement d'autres problèmes, biens plus graves. Les guerres moldues. L'analphabétisme. Et tant d'autres.

Oui, mais l'homme est en soi un tantinet égoïste. Sa nature même le pousse à se préoccuper en premier lieu de ses problèmes. Alors elle a beau relativiser. Elle a beau se dire que des centaines de centaines de personnes se font larguées. Pas forcément la veille de la Saint Valentin et devant toute la famille de son copain certes, mais tout de même. Elle a vécu une guerre, y a survécu. Elle s'en remet véritablement à peine, les cauchemars s'estompant enfin et les crises d'angoisse se faisant rare. Les souvenirs un peu moins douloureux.

Alors ce n'est pas la fin de la relation avec son unique véritable petit ami depuis cinq ans qu'elle va craquer. Non. Elle respire. Ses yeux brûlent. Elle décide de s'autoriser cinq minutes. Une minute par année. Cinq minutes où elle se laisse aller à sa peine et à son cœur brisé. Alors elle s'effondre dans les champs et laisse enfin dérouler les larmes sur son visage.

Elle a largement dépassé le temps qu'elle s'était accordée. Mais sa crise de larmes se calme, elle essuie ses joues humides et renifle. Elle aimerait un mouchoir. Mais elle a un chemisier et une jupe. Cette tenue n'a pas de poche. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Non, Hermione la porte pour Ron et la Saint Valentin, pour lui plaire.

La tristesse est là. Mais elle s'apaise un peu. Et un autre sentiment s'étend en elle. La colère. Il l'a plaqué, sans remords semble-t-il. Et devant toute sa famille. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ce dîner où tous les Weasley et leurs conjoints seraient présents. Arthur et Molly. Bill et Fleur. Percy et Audrey. George et Angelina. Ginny et Harry. Charlie devait venir avec une fille mais apparemment ils s'étaient eux aussi séparés. Et voilà que Ron la laissait tomber ce soir-là, devant eux, et se tirait chez eux. La laissant seule avec sa famille. L'obligeant à dormir dans cette maison empli d'amoureux.

Elle se relève et court presque jusqu'au Terrier. Elle ne supporte plus d'être ainsi habillée. Elle veut se changer, ne plus être apprêtée. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle vit avec Ron, faisant des efforts pour être belle et soigneuse d'elle. Et lui avait-il fait des efforts ? Non ! Elle se force à ralentir avant d'entrer dans la maison, elle ne veut pas les réveiller. Elle ne veut pas les voir, pas les déranger dans leur bonheur. Elle finit enfin par atteindre la chambre de Ron. Elle pousse la porte et se dépêche d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle sait que c'est incohérent, stupide de réagir comme ça mais elle respire pourtant mieux quand sa jupe rejoint le chemisier au sol. Ses collants subissent le même sort.

Elle commence à farfouiller dans sa valise mais à son grand regret, elle n'a pas de vêtement vraiment confortable. Plutôt des robes ou des déshabillés côté nuit. Elle se décide pour son pyjama rouge, un débardeur et short en soie. Elle s'allonge sur le lit. La couleur des murs lui rappelle Ron. Les posters lui rappellent Ron. L'odeur est celle de Ron. Il est présent, partout.

Elle comprend qu'elle ne peut pas rester dans cette pièce, pas déjà. Alors elle saisit un livre au hasard et elle est heureuse de voir qu'elle est tombé sur L'Histoire de Poudlard. Le réconfort que ce livre lui apporte est sans borne et il est parfait pour cette nuit. Elle enfile le peignoir blanc en soie également qu'elle avait apporté . Sa baguette dans une main, le livre dans l'autre, elle descend silencieusement les étages. Elle part s'installer dans le canapé moelleux du salon des Weasley.

Tiens, c'est exactement à cet endroit que Ron lui a murmuré pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Et aussi là qu'ils ont décidé de vivre ensemble au bout de deux ans de relations. C'est aussi ici que..

Ok, elle avait besoin d'un verre. Trop de souvenirs. L'alcool allait être son meilleur ami, encore plus si elle devait supporter la journée de demain, entourée de couples alors qu'elle était seule. Vive la Saint-Valentin !

Décidée à ne pas pleurer sa relation plus que Ronald ne le méritait, elle refoula ses larmes et se déplaça aisément dans la cuisine, saisissant un verre et cherchant la bouteille de whisky.

« Mais où est cette putain de bouteille ?! J'en ai besoin ! »

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Poussant un cri de terreur et bondissant de surprise, Hermione, la main sur le cœur, se retourna et découvrit Charles se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la bouteille de scotch entamé dans la main.

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

Il ricana, l'air content de lui. Hermione soupira, agacée. C'était le Weasley qu'elle connaissait le moins, le plus bourru et mystérieux. Il n'avait aucun tact et se fichait de ce que pensait les autres, à un tel point qu'il disait les choses les plus désagréables aussi facilement qu'on disait bonjour. Bref, elle évitait de lui parler et il en faisait généralement autant.

« Bon et je peux savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci à surprendre les gens ? » demanda-t-elle plus sur la défensive qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Comme tu viens de le dire, je m'occupe à faire peur aux fraichement célibataires, y a rien de plus intéressant à faire ici »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Mais qu'il retourne à ses dragons !

« Hé bien va faire autre chose ailleurs. En Roumanie par exemple. »

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Allez c'est bon, boude pas. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux mérités un verre. »

Elle hésita. Elle avait deux choix : soit remonter dans la chambre et voir le souvenir de Ron partout soit rester en bas et supporter Charlie. C'est l'alcool qui la décida. Elle n'en était pas fière, mais quitte à passer une nuit horrible, autant la subir avec du whiskey.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à boire, trinquant à la fête la plus pourrie de l'année, celle des amoureux.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Vous savez quoi faire si vous en avez envie ;D**

**Je vous dis à plus tard dans la semaine, soit ici soit sur une année !**

**Bisouuuus **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go ! Je sais, il était plus que temps mais comme dis ma maman (et plein d'autres personnes quand j'y pense) mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**Donc, la suite de nos protagonistes lors d'une saint valentin mouvementée chez les Weasley est juste en dessous :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Maiiiiiis donne ! »

« Haaha, naaan »

« Hermione ! »

« Tu as perdu ! La fin de bouteille est pour moi, il ne fallait pas jouer si tu n'acceptes pas de perdre ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Je pensais que tu étais trop bourrée, t'es pas sensé supporter la boisson ! »

« Hé bah si » répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue puérilement « Toi par contre, si on m'avait dit qu'un dresseur de dragons se transformait en fillette pleurnicharde quand il avait bu, je l'aurai pas cru ! Et pourtant…»

Le silence tomba. Charlie regarda furieusement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ?

« Parce que tu crois que tu sais boire ? Comme t'es mignonne… Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes si on buvait comme je sais le faire ! »

« Mais bien sûr … Laisse-moi te dire Charles que vous, les sorciers, vous êtes des petits joueurs. Passe une soirée avec des moldus, et tu comprendras ce que veut dire boire. »

« Putain, arrête de m'appeler Charles ! Mon nom c'est Charlie, clair ? Ah et j'ai plein d'amis moldus avec qui faire la fête et je te signale qu'en Roumanie, on attaque l'alcool dès le matin pour se tenir chaud »

« C'est tellement prudent alors que vous travaillez avec des dragons… Charles. »

Elle le voit violemment serrer les poings, et ses muscles se tendre. Elle se retient d'afficher le sourire de victoire qu'elle sent poindre. Elle ne voit pas pourquoi il est le seul à pouvoir être agaçant, après tout, elle sait très bien l'être aussi. De plus, il se trouve que Charlie est un parfait défouloir, facile et avec assez de répartie pour occuper son esprit pas encore assez embrumé par l'alcool. Le seul problème, c'est sa ressemblance avec Ron. Ron qui vient de la quitter, sans véritable motif, juste parce qu'il ne la supporte plus. Ron. Son rouquin, Ron.

Elle sort instantanément de ses sombres pensées quand elle voit le Weasley face à elle agiter sa baguette. Elle avait déjà saisi la sienne, vieux réflexes de la guerre, avant de comprendre qu'il ne l'attaquait en aucune façon. Elle regarde, perplexe, une valise voler silencieusement en descendant les escaliers et s'arrêter en douceur devant Charlie. D'un autre mouvement du poignet il l'ouvre et curieuse, Hermione se penche en avant pour voir ce qu'elle cache.

« Attends, t'es sérieux là ?! »

Faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Charlie posa méthodiquement sur la table basse des bouteilles.

« Voilà de quoi faire pour cette nuit : Vodka, Rhum, Gin, Tequila et encore du Whisky. »

« Nom d'un Hippogriffe, mais t'es un alcoolique ! »

« Absolument pas ! Juste correctement préparé pour une réunion de famille »

« Non mais attends, tu as cinq bouteilles d'alcool dans ta valise ! Pas une, cinq ! ça craint, tu dois quand même avoir un problème avec l'alcool, c'est pas possible autrement. »

« Encore une fois, non, absolument pas. Je suis juste célibataire pour la Saint Valentin, et d'ailleurs comme quasiment tous les jours de l'année. Toujours est-il que tu m'as défié, jeune inconsciente. Et j'ai de quoi relever le défi. Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour mon foie ou tu bois ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas intelligent. Elle avait déjà pas mal bu, et malgré ses bravades, elle n'en avait pas tant l'habitude. Il aurait été raisonnable de monter sagement se coucher, et se laisser emporter par le sommeil offert par l'alcool dans son sang. Oui, mais ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle était sage. Il était temps de rattraper un peu sa jeunesse perdue dans les troubles de la guerre, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

« Je vais chercher le citron et le sel, toi prends les verres à shoots Charlie »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« On l'a penduuuuu, avec ses triiiiipes ! »

Debout sur le canapé, Hermione chante. C'est ce qu'elle explique à Charlie quand il lui demande, effaré, ce qu'elle fait.

« Je n'appelle pas ça chanter, plutôt imiter un porc en train de se faire égorger, brayer à la rigueur mais ce n'est certainement pas du chant. Et tu peux me remercier d'avoir pensé à mettre un sortilège de silence sur la pièce, sinon tu aurais réveillé toute la maisonnée ! »

« Mais bien sûr, comme s'ils étaient en train de dormir… »

« Quoi ? »

« Attends, tu es vraiment aussi naïf Charlie ? Que serais-tu en train de faire en ce moment si ta copine t'avait accompagné ? »

« Cette conne ? »

« Charmant. Mais oui. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tes pures et innocentes oreilles puissent supporter la crue vérité. »

« Mais bien sûr. Et je suis la Vierge Marie aussi. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Non personne, oublie. »

Haussant les épaules, le dragonnier finit le verre qu'Hermione lui avait préparé. Rhum et ananas.

« J'aimerai bien reprendre un Tez paf. »

« Un .. Ah ! Un Tek paf ! »

« Aucune différence. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

« T'es relou »

« Hein ? Parle français steuplait."

"Ca veut dire que tu es lourd. Bref. Et toi, articule ! »

Comme après chacune de leurs discussions houleuses, Hermione prépare les shooters, le sel et le quart de citron. Ils trinquent et retournent leurs verres.

« Je devrai ralentir, ma tête tourne un peu ».

« Oh la faible. Miss Granger est finalement une petite joueuse, elle qui se croyait si supérieure. Laisse-moi jouir de ce moment ! »

« C'est sûr que c'est la seule fois que tu vas jouir ce week-end, contrairement à tes frères, alors je peux bien te laisser ce moment. »

« Sale petite … »

« Tatata ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ! Pas d'insultes ou de gros mots directs. »

Cette règle avait du se fixer tôt dans la soirée, enfin la nuit. Alors qu'Hermione avait déjà giflé Charlie et que lui-même l'avait traité au moins de cinq synonymes de prostituée en moins de dix minutes, ils avaient établis que la violence directe et les gros mots étaient interdits entre eux, du moins pendant la trêve de cette nuit.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je ne pense pas que tu trouves beaucoup plus de sources de jouissance demain. Tu ne sais pas la journée de déprime qu'on va se taper. Ma mère a fait des folies, et oui, cela implique des jeux en couple, des devinettes sur sa moitié etcetera. Tu vas regretter d'être venue. »

« Pas la peine de parler au futur. Je regrette déjà. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Il a pas été super cool sur ce coup là le frangin. »

« Nan, tu crois ! »

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire cette grimace. Déjà que tu vas finir comme une vieille fille aigrie, autant éviter de rajouter ridée et moche à ton palmarès. »

« Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre. Et de toute façon, tu as toujours réponse à tout. »

« En général, pas forcément. Mais avec toi, oui. Ca a le don de te taper sur le système et donc, en conséquence, de me réjouir. »

Hermione, vexée, et ce pour au moins la énième fois de la soirée, reste silencieuse avant de finalement s'exclamer, tout comme à chaque fois après son silence :

« Je hais la Saint Valentin ! »

« Et pour la première fois de la soirée, tu as prononcé ton petit leitmotiv alors qu'on était vraiment le jour de la fête des .. hugh… amoureux. Il est minuit passé. »

« Seulement ? Ah mais ça va, je croyais qu'il était bien plus tard ! On a toute la nuit en fait ! Youhou ! »

« Ok. Tu as raison, tu as trop bu. Tu commences à te réjouir de passer du temps en ma présence. Cela doit aussi vouloir signifier que je me fais de plus en plus supportable, c'est très grave. »

« J'approuve. Et je pense que je vais arranger ça en buvant un coup ! »

« Je ne suis pas contre non plus. »

« Et c'est parti ! »

Alors qu'elle fait les verres, Charlie l'observe. Elle est quand même bien faite la petite. Et c'est vrai que son pyjama lui plait bien, elle devrait montrer ses jambes plus souvent, enfin plus que ses mollets du moins. Un silence tranquille pèse sur la maison. Pourtant, Charlie dresse l'oreille.

Il voit Hermione poser la bouteille et saisir doucement sa baguette. Il sait que comme lui, les réflexes ont repris le dessus et qu'elle a dessoûlé directement. Alors qu'il écoute, attentif, il la voit soudain rougir et poser sa baguette. Précipitamment, elle sert le jus d'ananas et le repose brutalement sur la table. Elle tousse, fait claquer ses talons sur le sol.

« Mais arrête de faire autant de bruit, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'on entend ! »

« Charlie, crois-moi, tu ne le veux pas. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi t… »

Un gémissement féminin plus fort qu'un autre lui fit comprendre. Oui, le Terrier était rempli d'amoureux. Et c'est bien connu que les amoureux, le jour de la Saint Valentin, s'envoient en l'air.

« Non, tu déconnes, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois ! »

« Hmmm… j'ai bien peur que si. Ta sœur est entrain de faire un tour de manège avec mon meilleur ami. »

« Ah mais dis pas ça ! Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu sais que c'est Ginny ? Oh non, pas ma sœur, pitié ! »

« Je dois dire que j'ai cru entendre un 'Harry' et il n'y a qu'eux pour être aussi bête et oublier le sort. »

« Granger, on déménage dans le jardin ? Genre, maintenant ?! »

« Ok. Je te suis. »

« Oh et Hermione, t'as cinq ans ou quoi, un 'tour de manège', sérieusement ? T'es la seule personne que je connaisse qui rend le sexe ennuyant, comme quand tu parles de Poudlard. C'est un peu ta spécialité en fait, rendre les trucs cool de la vie aussi chiant qu'un cours de Binns.»

« Va te faire f… »

« Tatata. N'oublie pas la règle, toi qui aime tant les règlements. Pas d'insultes !

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais les précédents l'étaient déjà et les suivants le seront aussi, mais c'est le style que je voulais.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre est tout de même à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous avez grave kiffé (wesh je me sens l'âme d'une caillra ce soir)**

**Alors les gros, laissez une review où je vous éclate la tête les gars ! **

**I'm just kidding, relax ^^**

**bisous bisous**

**Cap'**

**#CeSoirJeTueLaLangueFrançaise**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**J'ai deux annonces à faire avant ce chapitre (les deux idées seront reprises rapidement à la fin pour les affamés de lecture qui ne prendraient pas la peine de s'arrêter à ce qui est en gras au début du chapitre ^^)**

**I) Ou pourquoi je mérite d'être lapidé en place publique...**

**Qu'on me fouette, me flagelle, me pende, me balance des tomates pourries à la tête, qu'on descende mon nom en flammes et tant que vous y êtes, faites moi aussi brûler comme Jeanne d'Arc. Ce jour de fête nationale devrait être celui où des lecteurs de FF se regroupent et me massacrent. J'imagine l'interrogation et peut être même l'inquiétude qui brillent dans vos yeux. Mais voilà. Je suis une bouffonne. C'est à dire que j'ai des lecteurs géniaux, qui (bon pas tout le monde mais je suis sur que le coeur y est) prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews et MOI, la connasse, j'oublie de leur répondre :o Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte, mon stupide cerveau n'a pas pensé à les remercier . Alors je vous présente mes excuses. Et je ne vous donnerai jamais mon adresse au cas où vous soyez rancunier ^^. Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire, je remercie tout les revieweurs 'anonymes' pour vos mots d'amour, d'encouragements et autres. MERCI !**

**II) Ou pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une bêta ...**

**Ce n'est pas un secret pour vous. Je fais des fautes. Certaines sont moches, trèèèès moches. Et le pire, c'est que je les vois MAIS après coup - -' Alors, avant de contacter un "inconnu", je voulais prospecter parmi mes fidèles lecteurs :) donc, si l'un de vous a envie de s'arracher les cheveux sur mes documents, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester. Même si ce n'est que pour cette fic, ou que vous voulez travaillez sur Une année pas comme les autres, ou même faire toutes mes fics présentes et à venir, FAITES MOI SIGNE :)**

**III) A votre lecture ! Et plus vite que ça**

* * *

**! RAR !**

**unepetitefolle : Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir oublié de répondre à ta review, alors que tu m'avais cité en plus quoi, la première fois que ça m'arrive et j'oublie de te remercier, que dis-je de te glorifier pour ça ! alors voilà, vraiment désolée :( Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais te proposer un truc, je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir, je te tiendrai au courant ! Merci de me suivre et de reviewer, c'est un vrai plaisir à chaque fois !**

**lisou : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire :) **

* * *

Le silence du jardin les accueillent et les calment tout deux. Chacun un verre dans la main, ils s'assoient côte à côte sur une vieille balancelle presque abandonnée au fond du jardin, guidé par Charlie.

Il a pris sa main pour la guider sans encombre jusqu'au siège, il l'a juste fait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimerait que son cœur se calme. C'est ridicule. C'est juste une main dans la sienne. Une paume chaude et rassurante qui entoure sa petite main froide. Des doigts grands et calleux qui s'enroulent autour des siens. Rien qui ne mérite une réaction de sa part en somme.

Il se trouve qu'elle pense encore à Ron, même si elle essaye de l'éjecter de son esprit. Et Charlie n'est autre que son frère. Il ne faut peut être pas voir plus loin. Et sa tête est si légère et le fil de sa réflexion si complexe à maintenir qu'elle décide de laisser tomber. Ne plus se prendre la tête. C'était le but de cette soirée. Peu importe qu'elle aime que Charlie lui tienne la main. Peu importe s'il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Ron même si elle aime se répéter le contraire. Peu importe qu'il lui ait lâché la main dès qu'ils étaient assis.

« Je te trouve bien calme d'un coup ma petite Granger »

« 'Ma petite Granger' ? Sérieusement ? »

« Et pourquoi pas »

« Parce que je ne suis pas petite et que j'ai un prénom »

« Oui, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais appelé Charles pendant une bonne partie de la soirée »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« Vite, mon verre… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu Hermione ? »

« Ça dépend quel jeu »

« Je n'ai jamais ? »

« C'est quand tu dois dire : je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose, et si tu l'as fait, tu bois ? »

« Oui, exactement ! »

« Alors non. »

« J'aurai du m'en douter… Tu as douché mon enthousiasme »

« Si seulement c'était toi qui avais pris une douche, ton odeur serait peut être moins incommodante »

C'était faux. Elle aimait le parfum salé que dégageait la peau du rouquin. Mais la pique avait fusé. Naturellement.

« Mon odeur ? Mais si tu n'es pas contente, rien ni personne ne te retiens à mes côtés ! »

« Je plaisantais simplement. »

« Je préfère ça. Avoue que je sens bon ! »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là »

« Pfff… menteuse ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu ne sais pas faire la roue ?! Mais attends Hermione, c'est élémentaire ! »

« Oui, enfin, j'ai très bien vécu jusqu'ici sans savoir la faire hein. »

« Nan mais c'est super simple, je vais t'apprendre »

Charlie se lève et entraîne Hermione.

« Alors tu vois, tu places tes jambes comme ça. Ensuite, il va falloir que tu te lances et fasses basculer ton poids sur tes mains, mais attention aux poignets. Le truc, c'est de faire balancer ses jambes de l'autre côté, tes mains servent juste à renvoyer ton poids. »

Charlie se lance alors et exécute une roue parfaite.

« Oui, ce n'est pas la théorie qui me pose problème. C'est la pratique. »

« Allez lance toi ! Rien de grave ne peut t'arriver. »

« A part me briser la nuque ? Me faire une fracture du poignet ? M'exploser le crâne contre le sol et faire une hémorragie interne ? Ah et perdre ma dignité ? »

« Exactement. Rien de grave qu'on ne puisse gérer avec la magie ! Ta dignité s'en est allé avec Ron ce soir de toute façon. Allez, go ! »

« Pas faux »

La jeune fille soupire mais se laisse convaincre. Elle enlève le peignoir qu'elle porte et frissonne légèrement. Elle se positionne comme Charlie lui a montré. Inspire un grand coup. Expire. Se lance.

Elle se redresse fièrement et se tourne vers son spectateur.

« Moui. On va dire que c'est pas mal pour un début. Le problème, c'est que tu as plutôt fait un poirier qu'une roue. Tes jambes sont restées droites, elles n'ont pas fait un tour, alors que c'est le but. Réessaye. »

Encore une fois, Hermione réitère l'exercice mais n'y arrive pas. Après d'autres tentatives infructueuses, elle râle.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'y arrives pas ! Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour réellement te lancer, tu bandes tes muscles, te préparant à la chute. Tu as peur. »

« Oui, merci Dr. Freud. »

« Allez, je me mets là où tu dois arriver. Tu peux me faire confiance pour te rattraper si tu tombes. »

« Comment veux-tu me rattraper alors que j'ai la tête en bas ? »

« T'occupes. Et cette fois, n'hésite pas. Arrête de réfléchir et fais moi une belle roue »

« Oui, arrêter de réfléchir. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début. »

« N'essaye pas, fais le ! »

« Tu te prends pour Maitre Yoda ? Ah, bah non, je suppose que tu ne connais pas la Guerre des Etoiles… »

« Heu non. »

« Bref. J'y vais. Cette fois, ça va être parfait. »

Charlie la regarde hésiter et se mordiller la lèvre. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle réussisse. Peut être est-elle trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte, mais à chaque fois qu'elle balance ses jambes et que la gravité la rattrape, son joli débardeur déjà si léger descend de son ventre et remonte jusqu'à sa taille. Il ne se lasse pas du spectacle qu'offre la peau tendre qu'il aperçoit. Alors, ça ne le gêne absolument pas qu'elle recommence. Il aimerait que rien qu'une fois, son haut descende encore un peu plus et révèle sa poitrine.

Il s'ébroue et revient à la réalité quand il voit Hermione prendre son élan. Et un vrai élan cette fois. Beaucoup d'élan. Ses jambes décrivirent un cercle mais trop rapidement. Charlie se jette en anticipant la chute. Il arrive in extremis à rattraper les chevilles de la jeune fille. Mais la vitesse acquise l'entraîne.

Un 'Aïe' s'échappe des deux corps au sol. Hermione tenant son poignet se redresse pour découvrir Charlie, à genoux, se tenant l'entre-jambe.

« Oups » lâche-t-elle.

« Oups ? Tu m'as explosé les boules. Je vais perdre un testicule là ! »

« Je suis désolée ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de me jeter ! Et tu ne m'as pas expliqué la partie réception tout à l'heure ! »

« Je croyais que tu savais la théorie ! »

« Oui bon, bah moi aussi. Mais apparemment non. »

« Apparemment ?! »

« Je m'excuse. Et je te remercie. De m'avoir rattrapé »

« Je t'avais bien dit que je le ferais non ? »

« Oui. Je peux faire quelque chose ? Pour te soulager ? »

« Un bisou magique là où j'ai mal ? » ricane Charlie

« Rêve toujours ! »

« Je me disais aussi. »

Voyant la grimace d'Hermione quand elle pose sa main par terre, Charlie s'approche d'elle.

« Toi aussi tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Le sol n'était malheureusement pas un matelas. J'aurai sans doute des bleus demain. Mais c'est surtout mon poignet. »

« Il s'est tordu pendant ta chute ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, mais tout mon poids s'est retrouvé dessus et vu que j'ai basculé sans rien contrôler, ça brûle un peu oui. Mais il n'est pas cassé. Foulé, après, je ne sais pas. »

« Montre. Je suis celui qui s'occupe des blessures des dragons en général. »

« Es-tu en train de me comparer à un monstre de feu de plusieurs centaines de tonnes ? »

« Mais non. Bien que te voir cracher du feu quand tu es énervée ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça. »

« Haha, tu es hilarant dis moi. »

« Hé, reste polie tu veux. Je viens de sacrifier la partie la plus précieuse de mon anatomie pour toi, alors un peu de reconnaissance et de respect serait le minimum »

« Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que j'apprenne à faire cette foutue roue de merde… »

« Bon ! Très bien ! Débrouille toi avec ton poignet alors ! »

Charlie se releva brutalement et s'enfonça dans la balancelle, vidant son verre cul-sec. Hermione finit à son tour par se lever et à s'asseoir aux côtés du roux qui ruminait.

« Pardon Charlie. Tu veux bien regarder mon poignet ? »

Il l'ignora royalement. Posant sa main intacte sur sa cuisse et captant son regard, Hermione ajouta d'une petite voix : s'il te plaît ?

« Non mais quelle emmerdeuse tu fais » finit par soupirer excessivement le jeune homme.

Hermione sourit, et Charlie, secouant la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait également. Il prit avec délicatesse le poignet d'Hermione et le tâta doucement. Observant d'abord les doigts l'auscultant, Hermione finit par regarder le visage du jeune homme.

Un air concentré se lisait sur celui-ci. Les sourcils très légèrement froncés surmontaient deux yeux, bleus comme tous ceux des Weasley. Mais elle remarqua qu'ils étaient d'une nuance plus foncée que ceux de Ron. Non pas de la couleur d'un ciel dégagé d'été, mais plutôt celui d'un océan. Un magnifique océan. Elle observa aussi les lèvres charnues et tentantes qui s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

« C'est bon, je pense que tu n'as rien. Tu auras peut être mal pendant deux-trois jours mais avec un peu de glace et des massages, rien d'insupportable »

« Oh heu bah tant mieux, merci » s'ébroua la jeune fille

« Non, attends, ne bouge pas »

« Q-Quoi ? »

Charlie se pencha lentement vers Hermione, ne lâchant son poignet que d'une main. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione se demanda comment elle allait réagir quand Charlie l'embrasserait. Devait-elle le repousser ? Répondre à son baiser mais dire que c'était tout par la suite ? Se laisser aller à une nuit torride ?

Elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée quand la main libre du jeune homme s'éleva doucement. Avant de s'abattre un peu plus fort que ne l'avait espéré Hermione sur son épaule.

« Ah, je n'étais pas sûr, mais je savais bien qu'un insecte était en train de te grimper dessus ! » s'exclama t'il en se reculant et en lui montrant sa paume où une pauvre bête nocturne avait connu une fin rapide.

« Merci »

'Stupide petite fille' s'insulta intérieurement Hermione.

« Hermione, je te propose un marché : tu vas chercher une bouteille dans le salon et en contrepartie je te masse le poignet ce soir ? Ça te convient ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'alcool coulait de nouveau dans son sang. Dans leurs sangs en fait. Ils rigolaient de tout et de rien, leurs discours se faisant de plus en plus incohérent.

Hermione essayait d'ignorer l'attirance croissante qu'elle ressentait pour Charlie. C'était le frère de Ron. Donc hors de question. Et elle n'était pas prête pour quelque chose de nouveau. Mais en même temps, rien ne l'empêchait de profiter d'une nuit avec lui. Après tout, Charlie repartirait en Roumanie. Et après tout, elle n'était plus avec Ron. Alors qu'elle couche avec son frère ou un autre type, quelle différence ?

Ignorant une voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il y avait une grande différence, elle continua d'envisager cette option. Charlie était séduisant. Fort. Masculin. Et sexy.

Alors que Charlie lui racontait une anecdote sur son travail, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Oh, heu .. Tu avais aussi une bête dans tes cheveux ! »

« Ah, merci »

Il reprit son histoire, ignorant le malaise de la jeune fille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« D'accord, à moi ! Je n'ai jamais… Trompé ma copine »

Charlie sembla réfléchir mais ne porta pas son verre à ses lèvres.

« Hé non jeune fille, je ne suis pas doué pour les relations sentimentales mais je suis fidèle ! Alors, je n'ai jamais… hmm… eu de relations sexuelles sous la douche »

Ils burent tous les deux et commencèrent à rire. Une fois encore, Charlie s'avança vers Hermione, rapprochant leurs corps, alors que le silence les entourait.

« J'ai encore une bête sur moi ? » demanda faiblement Hermione, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de s'égarer plus que nécessaire sur les lèvres du Dragonnier.

« Non. Pas cette fois. »

Et alors, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**OUIIIIIII ! un bisou, un bisou, un bisouuuuuuu !**

**Alors ?! Vous en pensez quoi ? Enfin un peu d'action dans une de mes fics mdr ^^ j'ai tellement hésité à le mettre ou pas dans ce chapitre (le bisou), et après je me suis dit que vous le méritiez bien X)**

**je réitère mes excuses pour les RAR oubliées pour le chapitre 1 ! ET je cherche toujours une bêta !**

**Au fait, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour l'accueil exceptionnel que vous avez fait au chapitre précédent, j'ai été inondé de reviews, et vous savez quoi, hé bah j'ai grave kiffé ^^**

**Big bisous**

**#J'EnAiMarreDeFaireDesFautesHelpINeedSomebody **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs, **

**Ce n'est pas très simple de venir poster ce chapitre. J'ai presque eu envie de laisser tomber, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus respectueux pour vous de ne pas vous donner la fin de cette histoire que d'avoir disparue depuis presque un an. **

**Je sais que je vous dois des explications, mais honnêtement, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur les raisons de cette absence. Alors bon, je suis malade, pas du genre rhume à répétitions, mais plutôt du genre tu déménages à l'hôpital. L'avantage ? Je prends des médocs qui me font planer, c'est aussi bon que l'alcool parfois, et d'ailleurs ça a les mêmes effets que lui : vomir quand y a un mauvais dosage ! (tentative d'humour)... **

**Bref, je ne veux vraiment pas voir des messages de pitié ou quoi. Chacun ses problèmes, y en a des moins marrants que d'autres c'est tout. Le truc qui me chagrine un peu, c'est même pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. C'est que je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'en avait d'abord plus la force, puis l'envie quand ça allait mieux. Et quand j'ai recommencé, j'ai écris quelque chose de très sombre, au diapason de mon moral, ha et très mauvais aussi alors vous risquez pas de le lire. Vous l'aurez compris, ça n'allait pas avec mes fics en cours, surtout celle-ci qui était censé être légère.**

**Mais me voici, au bout d'un an, et je crois que c'est plutôt pas mal. Je ne dis pas que mon texte est bien, je dis qu'au moins c'est dans le même ton et ambiance (enfin j'espère, à vous de me le dire !) que les chapitres précédents. Alors veuillez m'excuser, pour mon absence et si jamais le texte vous déplait, dites-le, je suis carrément rouillée niveau écriture !**

**Point important : je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le courage de répondre aux reviews, j'avoue avoir carrément honte de ne pas vous avoir donner de nouvelles, et lire vos gentils mots ne fait que me culpabiliser encore plus. Alors je vous propose qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases ensemble :) **

**Je crois que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre pour ce chapitre (deuxième tentative d'humour ^^) alors, let's go **

* * *

Le baiser n'est pas tendre, doux ou romantique. C'est animal, salé, épique. Les mains de Charlie semblent toucher tout son corps en même temps, diffusant une chaleur brûlante sur sa peau. Elle se presse contre lui, s'accrochant à ses cheveux, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'a pas vraiment conscience de grimper sur lui mais le réalise en sentant son entrejambe se frotter contre le sien. Une main large passe sur ses fesses et les presse, les malaxe, l'autre maintient sa nuque dans une étreinte presque désespérée et sauvage.

C'est différent de tout ce qu'elle a pu connaître, bien que son expérience se réduise qu'à très peu de partenaires. Mais jamais, de sa jeune vie, elle n'a été embrassée ainsi, si indécemment, si sexuellement. C'est si torride, chaud, excitant. Ron ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, Ron ne sait pas caresser sa langue comme Charlie le fait, Ron l'aurait déjà allongé et serait passé au stade supérieur. Ron ne gère pas bien sa salive quand il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, Ron…

Hermione se recule violemment et tombe presque des genoux du jeune homme et de la balancelle, c'est Charlie qui la rattrape in extremis par la taille.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça pour que tu en tombes par terre ? » balance le jeune homme pas peu fier. Mais il arrête de sourire quand il voit les yeux bordés de larmes de la jeune fille qui lui fait face. Il la lâche doucement et l'observe se redresser et creuser un espace entre eux.

Il la voit porter ses mains à ses lèvres puis se cacher les yeux. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Alors il l'observe. Debout devant lui, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, sans aucun doute dû au fait qu'il y ait fourragé ses mains pendant ce langoureux baiser. Son débardeur qui lui colle à la peau, la légère sueur dans son cou, les tétons durcis qui semblent appeler sa bouche. Il soupire, frotte ses paumes contre ses cuisses et détourne le regard d'elle. Il ne veut pas l'entendre sangloter, il ne veut pas la voir pleurer. Une fille ne pleure pas quand elle embrasse Charlie Weasley.

Il prend la bouteille plus qu'entamé et s'en sert un nouveau grand verre. Il le sirote dans le calme, essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre elle et le désir qu'elle a provoqué en lui pour le laisser finalement inassouvi. Il en a assez de se battre avec elle, il a envie d'un tout autre corps à corps mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus. C'est à elle de voir.

Il sent qu'elle finit par se rassoir, calmant sa respiration, agitée et par le baiser et par le contre coup. Le silence continue de s'étirer sous la nuit étoilée.

« Je suis désolée Charlie »

Le manque de réponse du rouquin la pousse à continuer ses explications.

« Je… C'était parfait, je me sentais … je ne sais même pas comment le décrire. C'était puissant et inédit, si inédit, si inconnu que je me suis mise à penser à Ron, à comment il m'embrass… »

« Stop. Je n'ai aucune envie de détails. Ni d'être comparé à mon petit frère. Le moment est passé, c'est fini, c'est tout »

« Charlie, ne sois pas en colère, j'ai adoré, et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était incomparable, tu … embrasses merveilleusement bien »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, frustré pour sûr, mais je n'ai aucune envie de mettre une fille sanglotante et à peine consentante dans mon lit. Et même si j'apprécie le compliment, je ne pense pas que ce soit un exploit d'embrasser mieux que Ronnie »

Elle le regarde et explose de rire. Un peu perplexe de sa réaction, il se laisse finalement aller à son fou rire et la rejoint dans l'hilarité. La tension s'évapore sous leurs éclats et une nouvelle connivence s'installe entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais non ! Tu me fais marcher, je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible, on ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air sur un balai »

« Hermione, je te jure ! Bon certes, ce n'est pas vraiment coucher ensemble, mais c'est la meilleure branlette que j'ai eu de ma vie »

« Remarque, ça expliquerait pourquoi tous les mecs sont fans de Quidditch ! C'est marrant j'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu gay moi »

« Gay ?! Tu essayes de relancer les hostilités entre nous ou quoi ? C'est super viril comme sport ! »

« Ok, alors essaye de voir ça sous un autre angle, des mecs mettent entre leurs jambes un objet très long et dur sur lequel ils bougent dessus pendant un temps indéterminé pour attraper ou lancer des boules… »

Elle éclate de rire sous sa propre description et encore plus devant l'air effaré du jeune homme, qui n'est de toute évidence pas du tout convaincu. Elle décide de continuer à le taquiner :

« Et après tous ces efforts, les mecs vont prendre leurs douches ensemble, je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qui a pu se produire sous l'effet de l'adrénaline entre des mâles aux hormones bouillonnantes »

« Putain mais t'es grave toi ! »

Elle rigole de plus belle et se laisse aller contre l'épaule de Charlie et sa chaleur bienvenue dans cette fraiche nuit de février. Le silence finit par se recréer autour d'eux.

« Charlie, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir. J'ai froid et demain, Molly a dit qu'on devrait se lever tôt pour les jeux qu'elle a organisé. Je ne remercierai jamais assez les potions anti gueule de bois ! C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir picoler et de quand même être en forme le lendemain »

« Ha tes potions doivent être meilleures que les miennes… J'ai du mal à faire disparaître le mal de tête et même si c'est le seul symptôme qu'il me reste, c'est désagréable. »

« Monte avec-moi si tu veux, je te filerai une des miennes ! »

« Je ne peux refuser une offre si généreuse, et du coup, j'embarque la bouteille, adiiiieu mal de tête » chantonne le garçon en se levant.

C'est en pouffant et en se bousculant gentiment qu'ils pénètrent dans le Terrier désormais silencieux. Ils grimpent les marches doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la maisonnée, bien qu'ils soient moins discrets que ce qu'ils pensent.

Alors qu'Hermione mène la marche, Charlie la saisit soudainement par la taille et l'empêche d'avancer. Elle se raidit immédiatement à son contact et frissonne quand il murmura à son oreille que les deux marches suivantes de l'escalier sont plus que grinçantes. Elle hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle a compris, mais ne fait pas signe de bouger. Charlie la saisit alors plus fermement et enjambe en la maintenant contre son torse les dites marches. Arrivés, il la pose doucement, tout contre lui. Hermione met quelques secondes de plus à se contrôler et se remettre en route.

Ne pas céder aux pulsions primaires qui lui traversaient l'esprit ! Elle avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné, Ron avait fini par ressurgir dans sa tête. On n'efface pas cinq ans d'un claquement de doigt, ni même avec trois ou quatre bouteilles d'alcool apparemment.

Mais pour l'instant, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, c'était le baiser échangé plus tôt sur la balancelle, les mains chaudes de Charlie caressant ses fesses, elle sur lui, leurs langues dansant le balai le plus érotique…

Molly, dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, décida d'attendre pour aller boire son verre d'eau. Elle se sentait partagé sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Depuis de nombreuses années, elle croyait que son Ronald finirait avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille adoptive. Mais la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives. Ron avait peut-être loupé sa chance de faire d'Hermione une Weasley, mais Charlie lui, ne ferait peut-être pas la même erreur… Elle en aurait le cœur net demain, après tout, les jeux qu'elle avait concoctés étaient fait pour deux, et il semblait qu'un nouveau duo était dans la course.

* * *

**Voilà, on y est ! Au temps (si si ça s'écrit comme ça promis !) vous rassurez de suite le chapitre d'après est prêt, et je le posterai demain ou lundi. Je n'aurai pas le culot de vous demander des reviews ^^ **

**J'espère de tout mon coeur que cette suite et que les chapitres à venir seront à la hauteur de vos attentes**

**Ciao, votre **_pas si fidèle_** Capucine**

**#LeHashtagCEstHasBeen? (tentative d'humour n°3)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

**Alors voici le chapitre 5, honnêtement je pense pas que ce soit le plus intéressant, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais à vous de me dire si ça vous a plu quand même :) **

**Je suis contente d'être de retour dans la communauté de FF et de retrouver mes chers lecteurs. J'espère que mon retour vous convient aussi, et que vous n'allez pas de déception en déception avec ces nouveaux chapitres ! D'ailleurs, il est temps que vous puissiez en juger par vous même !**

* * *

Hermione continua de monter avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, et Charlie se faufila derrière elle, fermant la porte.

« Mmmh alors attends, il faut que je me souvienne où je les ai rangées »

Elle se met à farfouiller dans sa valise, Charlie refuse de regarder ce popotin qui se balance indécemment sous ses yeux mais il ne résiste pas longtemps. La seule chose qui finalement le retient de se placer derrière elle et de la faire sienne est la chambre où ils se trouvent, tout rappelle Ron ici, impossible d'en faire abstraction.

Charlie respire profondément, chassant les images obscènes qui passent devant ses yeux d'une Hermione pantelante, transpirante, criant son nom, le suppliant de la prendre encore et encore…

« Charlie ? »

La voix féminine le ramène au présent et il se rend compte qu'elle se tient devant lui, la main tendue avec une fiole à l'intérieur. Il s'ébroue et la saisit.

« Bon et bien… Bonne nuit Hermione, et à demain »

Elle répond à ses politesses, et le silence s'installe de nouveau, elle attend clairement qu'il parte. Il commence à se retourner mais avant de sortir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrête.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ?"

"..."

"Ne te méprends pas, je dormirai ici, mais cette chambre n'est vraiment pas l'idéal pour se remettre d'une rupture aussi fraîche. »

Prise de court, Hermione observe la chambre une nouvelle fois. Ce qui lui rappelle le début de la soirée. Elle balaye la pièce des yeux et tombe sur sa jupe et son chemisier au sol.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça ira sinon, pour une nuit, c'est faisable. Et tu as su me rendre de meilleure humeur, ce qui est un exploit vu comment la soirée avait débutée »

« Je t'assure que c'est bon, je ne suis pas du genre à faire une proposition par simple politesse, tu commences à me connaître non ? »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler et, hochant la tête, elle récupère sa bouteille d'eau avant de suivre Charlie. Ils redescendent d'un étage et cette fois, c'est Hermione qui entre à la suite du rouquin dans sa chambre. Elle est déjà venue dans la pièce, or ce n'était déjà plus la chambre officielle de Charlie. Mais il semblait avoir déjà réinvesti les lieux. Sa valise vide est ouverte dans un coin de la chambre et la plupart des vêtements sont empilés sur un vieux bureau. Elle fait mine de ne pas le voir ramasser un boxer sale au pied du lit ou de lancer un Recurvite sur les draps. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et respire l'air frais.

« La chambre de madame est prête » chuchote Charlie, s'appuyant à ses côtés et observant les étoiles.

Hermione sentait les effets de l'alcool s'estomper doucement mais surement, si elle voulait faire un truc fou, c'était le moment. Le problème, c'est qu'elle commençait à connaitre et apprécier Charlie, elle avait découvert une personne bien plus complexe et intéressante qu'aux premiers abords. Elle ne pouvait dès lors plus l'envisager comme un simple corps, un simple coup d'un soir. D'autant plus qu'il était le frère de son ex et que sa rupture datait de quelques heures. Elle devait être sage même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.

« Merci Charlie. Pour tout. La chambre, l'alcool, les fous rires, la soirée… le baiser. Merci vraiment. »

L'air embarrassé, il détourne le regard, le fixant sur le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, et j'ai également passé une très bonne soirée. Même si ce n'était pas gagné. Tu sais, je te trouvais agaçante, énervante, horripilante même à l'occasion. Mais finalement, c'est ce que je croyais être tes défauts qui sont tes plus grandes qualités : ta culture, ta curiosité, ta répartie… Tu es une personne bien plus intéressante que ce que je pensais. »

« Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? C'est que j'ai pensé la même chose de toi. Je croyais qu'on ne s'entendrait jamais, que tu étais quelqu'un de déplaisant, mais c'est tout le contraire. »

« Haha merci, tu me flattes. Et pour clôturer cette conversation, tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier pour le baiser, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu n'es clairement pas prête pour ça »

« Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire, j'étais plus que consentante, et depuis que tu avais écrabouillé cet insecte sur mon épaule, ce qui entre nous n'est pas à refaire, je ne pensais qu'à t'embrasser. »

Hermione regretta sa dernière phrase en même temps qu'elle la sortait. Mais pourquoi lui avouait-elle ? Comme elle le craignait, le silence s'installa entre eux, et vu qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre qu'il lui prêtait généreusement, elle pouvait difficilement le congédier pour mettre fin à cette tension latente.

Pour y échapper, elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre et tourne le dos au rouquin, faisant semblant d'admirer les photos au mur. Elle ne peut pas feindre d'ignorer la présence presque immédiate de Charlie dans son dos. Ni de celle de ses mains sur ses épaules descendant lentement. Encore moins de celle de sa bouche qui traverse son cou pour aller découvrir sa clavicule.

Elle se laisse aller contre lui, elle sait qu'elle pourrait tout lui donner maintenant, avec les bonnes caresses et les bons mots susurrés, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Le lit n'est qu'à quelques mètres, et une partie d'elle en meurt d'envie. Elle s'inquiète juste de l'autre partie…

« Tu réfléchis trop »

Incapable de dire si Charlie le lui affirme, lui pose la question ou le regrette, elle hausse des épaules. Il la retourne brutalement, maintenant son visage dans ses larges mains.

« Hermione »

Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe ni les émotions qu'elle perçoit chez Charlie. Elle sait simplement que sa respiration se coupe avant d'accélérer quand elle voit les lèvres du jeune homme descendre vers les siennes. Elle n'analyse pas plus le regret qui l'envahit et l'accable presque quand celles-ci se posent finalement sur sa joue gauche.

« Bonne nuit princesse »

Frustration. C'est clairement l'émotion dominante. C'est de le déterminer qui donne le courage à Hermione de rattraper la main de Charlie, de le retourner vers elle et de saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes. C'est encore une fois très différent de ce qu'elle connait, et presque à l'opposé de leur premier baiser. C'est doux, sucré, sensuel. Leurs bouches se caressent, leurs langues sont en harmonies, leurs mains se frôlent. Quand ils se détachent, Charlie pose son front contre celui de la jeune femme, ferme les yeux quelques instants.

« Je me dois de te retourner ton compliment, tu embrasses merveilleusement bien Hermione »

Elle se sent rougir ce qui fait sourire Charlie, qui lui chuchote qu'elle est adorable. Il finit par lui faire un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la chambre et d'y laisser Hermione. Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais elle croit l'entendre lui souhaiter une bonne St Valentin du couloir.

S'étalant sur le lit, elle trouve un sweat appartenant sans aucun doute à Charlie, elle le serre contre elle, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endort, l'odeur du rouquin l'accompagnant dans ses songes.

* * *

**Voilà, comme je vous le disais, rien de oufissime mais y a quand même un autre bisou ^^ (comment ça je suis niaise ?!)**

**Je voulais aussi vous demander, et ce depuis que j'ai posté les premiers chapitres, y a belle lurette donc, si l'usage du présent vous gêne ? Je trouvais ça intéressant comme style, même si c'est pas le plus naturel, mais j'aime bien l'effet que ça donne, et vous ? **

**Enfin voilà, je vous dis probablement à demain ou à mardi, be safe**

**Capucine**

**#JoyeuxPremierMaiOuCommentOnFeteLeTravailEnTravaillantPasMdr**


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut vous :)**

**Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, du moins je trouve la fin plutôt ... intéressante mouhahaha. Oui, vous comprenez le sous-entendu non ? Coquinous va ^^ bon ne vous emballez pas non plus, ce chapitre est très sage par rapport à ce que j'ai mis dans le chapitre 9, qui normalement, ne vous sera pas dévoilé avant jeudi... **

**Donc profitez de ce que je vous donne aujourd'hui :) **

* * *

**Berenice : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre tout doux t'ait plu, celui-ci n'est pas similaire, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Merci encore :)**

* * *

14 février

Le réveil n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que Charlie l'avait redouté. Il semblait que finalement, Molly avait retardé son éveil et celui d'Hermione soi disant pour échelonner les passages à la douche. Soupçonneux, Charlie ne posa pas pour autant plus de questions et apprécia simplement de passer le petit déjeuner dans un doux silence, face à face avec la jeune femme, et non pas dans l'habituelle tablée et son brouhaha.

Ils n'échangèrent presque pas, se lançant juste quelques regards, ni gênés ni complices, juste normaux, bien qu'emprunts d'intérêts.

« Au fait, je suis impressionné par la qualité de ta potion anti gueule de bois, c'est du tonnerre, je suis aussi clean que si j'avais bu une simple bière, et toi et moi, on sait que c'est loin d'être le cas ! »

« Merci, tu veux connaitre mon secret ? »

« Tous même… » chuchota-t-il

Un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione fit abstraction de cette réponse :

« J'ajoute un peu de poudre d'opium, un médicament moldu, qui en fait est aussi de la drogue selon le dosage et la forme sous laquelle on l'utilise, ça permet d'éliminer entièrement tous les maux qu'on peut avoir après une cuite : d'estomac, de tête etc… »

« Es-tu en train d'avouer m'avoir drogué ? Je suis choqué, Hermione Granger n'est vraiment pas la fille que l'on croit… Alcoolique, droguée, dévergondée, et faisant tout ce qu'elle peut pour mettre un mâle dans son lit. Beau palmarès. »

« Et c'est moi qui suis grave ? »

« On l'est tous les deux ! »

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il semblait que Molly avait donné des consignes claires à toute sa famille : personne n'évoque Ron devant Hermione. Elle remarqua bien les signes de tendresse et de soutien discrets de Ginny et de Harry mais elle préféra garder un peu ses distances, surtout qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas si douloureux. Elle se sentait presque mal de ne pas être au fond du trou. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être au top de sa forme mais elle commençait à se dire que Ron avait peut-être eu raison. Peut-être n'étaient-ils vraiment plus amoureux, peut-être ne l'avaient-ils jamais vraiment été ….

« Bien ! » dit Molly en claquant dans ses mains.

Elle avait regroupé toute la troupe dans le salon.

« Je vous ai organisés trois épreuves. Le couple qui gagnera aura une très belle surprise, mais je la garde secrète pour le moment. Etant donné qu'Arthur et moi aurions bien évidemment gagnés ces épreuves, nous ne participons pas. Je serai le maître du jeu, et Arthur l'arbitre. Au vu des évènements récents, hé bien, Hermione jouera en duo avec Charlie… »

Voyant que personne ne protestait, pas même les intéressés, Molly retient un rire machiavélique. Son plan se mettait en place.

« La première épreuve consiste à répondre à des questions pour voir à quel point vous connaissez le passé de votre partenaire. Aucun Weasley ne participe, seuls leurs compagnes et compagnons jouent. Vous devrez ramenez tous les objets qui se trouvent sur les listes que je vais vous distribuez, le ou la première qui les trouvent tous et les donnent à son partenaire à gagner, compris ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Arthur distribua les dites listes. Hermione observa la sienne, trois mots étaient inscrits : peluche préférée / aliment favori / souvenir de Poudlard.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Partez ! »

Hermione s'élança dans les escaliers tordus, fonçant à la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit. Elle déboula dans la pièce, observant rapidement et réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant envie de gagner, mais Molly avait su les mettre dans l'ambiance, et comme tout Gryffondor, Hermione aimait la compétition. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et avisa une boite rangée tout en haut. Elle y farfouilla et découvrit une peluche très mignonne d'un dragon vert et or. Pouffant, elle l'a pris, certaine qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de celle de Charlie. Bien déjà un de trouvé. Elle allait quitter la pièce mais un souvenir la retint. Le pull d'hier soir. Elle le retourna et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un pull de Poudlard, de joueur de Quidditch plus précisément. Elle dévala les escaliers et déposa les deux objets dans les mains de Charlie qui hocha la tête, l'encourageant à accélérer, elle était presque en tête. Pas peu fière d'elle, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et pris le temps de réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce que Charlie aimait manger ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle devait faire des déductions. Elle se rappela les repas qu'ils avaient partagés. Souvent, il demandait qu'on lui passe les pommes de terre. Elle ne l'avait vu jamais manger de bonbons, alors qu'elle aurait évidemment pris cela pour Ron. Il adorait les sucreries. Ginny et les jumeaux aussi. Etait-ce une caractéristique Weasley ? Il lui semblait que Percy aussi se lâchait souvent en fin de repas niveau gâteau… Oui mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Charlie… Au petit déjeuner, elle revoyait Charlie prendre des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. Elle ouvrit de nombreux placards, cherchant la bonne solution.

Elle soupira, elle avait beaucoup d'options. Elle aurait bien entendu pris de l'alcool mais elle doutait que Molly le considère comme l'aliment préféré de son fils… Elle entendait les bruits de course de ses concurrents et commença à paniquer. Merde !

Elle tournait désespérément dans la cuisine. Elle devait ressembler à un poulet sans tête. Mais soudain elle se figea. C'était un été, Charlie à la fin du repas n'avait pas arrêté de s'extasier sur un bâtonnet de glace. Victorieusement, elle en dénicha un, chocolat citron. Ça, ça ressemblait bien à Charlie.

N'ayant de toute façon aucun moyen d'être sûre d'elle, elle courut au salon mais Harry passa à toute vitesse devant elle et posa fièrement une bouteille de parfum devant Ginny.

« Et nous avons notre première victoire ! »

Molly rappela tout le monde dans le salon. Hermione, boudant, s'écrasa dans le canapé à côté de Charlie. Celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire.

« Tu m'impressionnes. Tu es deuxième, regarde, tu es la seule à avoir ramené les trois objets. »

Hermione observa en effet les autres concurrents, Fleur n'en ayant trouvé aucun, semblait sur le point d'exploser ou d'arracher la tête de Molly. Ginny embrassait amoureusement Harry, fière de lui qui avait su dénicher son vieux journal intime, une photo d'eux deux et son parfum préféré. Mais elle était en effet la seule autre à avoir les trois objets.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu préfères au moins ? » dit-elle en désignant la glace.

« J'adore ça ! Comment tu as pu trouver ? »

« Je me doutais que c'était du sucré, vous semblez tous accros au sucre, mais je ne te voyais pas avec des bonbons et puis un souvenir m'est revenu. »

Charlie prit sa main et croqua le bout de la glace

« Hmmm chocolat-citron ! C'est vraiment mon parfum favori ! Trop forte »

Molly se retint de frotter ses mains l'une contre elle de contentement. Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. Elle était un génie.

« Bien les enfants, Harry et Ginny ont trois points, 2 et demie pour Charlie et Hermione, deux pour Angelina et George, 1 point pour Percy et Audrey et 0 pour Bill et Fleur. Maintenant, je dois préparer la deuxième épreuve dans le salon, alors sortez ! Je vous appellerai en temps voulu.

Tout le monde se sépara et fit semblant de ne pas entendre Fleur pester contre les jeux stupides et sans intérêts, contre la pire Saint Valentin qu'on pouvait imaginer etc… Hermione et Charlie allèrent se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hermione commença à déguster la glace.

« C'est vrai que c'est vraiment délicieux. Hmm trop bon »

« Oui c'est maman qui les faits elle-même. C'est clair qu'elle cartonne toujours en cuisine, un exploit qu'on ne soit pas tous devenus obèses. Mais… en tout cas, cette glace ne m'a jamais fait autant envie » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque, fixant ledit bâtonnet serré entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle faillit s'en étouffer, et commença à tousser. Son cœur s'arrêta quand Charlie attrapa son poignet et l'amena à sa bouche. Elle le vit comme dans un rêve quand il passa sa langue sur ses doigts tremblants pour recueillir le liquide sucré qui avait coulé sur eux. Il remonta ensuite sur la glace. Déglutissant difficilement, les joues rougissantes et une chaleur reconnaissable montant en elle, la jeune fille balbutia :

« Tiens, tu peux la prendre, je n'ai plus vraiment faim » et elle lui céda la glace.

« Dommage, tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas encore un peu ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui présenta la glace devant les lèvres. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait été si érotique ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? N'était-elle pas une femme mûre, sûre d'elle et affirmée ? C'est ces pensées qui la poussèrent à ouvrir doucement la bouche. Charlie inspirant profondément fit entrer le bâtonnet entre ses lèvres, le faisant monter et redescendre langoureusement. Elle vit à quel point cela faisait de l'effet au dragonnier et c'est sans plus réfléchir qu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne et accéléra le mouvement. Merlin que c'était indécent. Chaud, érotique et excitant. Elle le sortit de sa bouche et donna des coups de langue profond dans la glace, mais alors qu'elle allait le remettre d'un coup dans sa bouche, Charlie la retint.

Se penchant au-dessus de la grande table en bois, il approcha sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme, et récupéra avec sa langue le produit fondu sur les lèvres de celles-ci. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait qu'elle en voulait plus mais cette fois, elle s'empêcha de bouger. Il se recula légèrement et fondit sur ses lèvres, avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser goulument.

« Deuxième épreuve les enfants ! » cria Arthur depuis le salon de sa voix grave et portante.

Hermione recula immédiatement son banc, fébrile et ayant du mal à respirer. Bon sang, elle était encore en couple hier soir ! Comment pouvait-elle perdre les pédales si vite avec un autre homme, le frère de son ex en plus ! Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, elle devrait être sous la couette à se morfondre devant un navet ou avec un livre, pas à mimer un acte sexuel avec de la nourriture à celui qui aurait dû être son beau-frère !

« Je te la laisse. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim »

Charlie hocha la tête, essayant clairement de se contrôler : « Oui, dis aux autres que j'arrive dans quelques minutes, je dois… me rafraichir. »

Hermione s'empressa de sortir de la cuisine. Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'elle croyait ? Lui avait-elle fait tant d'effet qu'il aurait.. hé bien monté le pavillon ? Dressé la toile de tente ?

Secouant la tête, elle profita d'un miroir pour vérifier son allure. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants à souhait. Pas du tout suspect… Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se récita les noms des membres de la famille royale. Arrivée à Elisabeth II, elle vérifia de nouveau son apparence. Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle entra dans le salon, et attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé.

* * *

**Tada ! **

**Comme d'hab, j'attends vos réactions :) **

**A demain les loulous !**

**Capu**

**#QuiAEnvieDeDégusterUneGlace? #Moiiiiii!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guten Tag ! **

**Ca roule les gens ? Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai contribué à la vente de bâtonnets de glace hier malgré le temps =P **

**Bon au risque de vous décevoir, rien de hot aujourd'hui, mais de la guimauve par contre, mais sans doute pas de la façon dont vous vous y attendez... Mdr je sais, même moi je me trouve pas claire. Au fait, j'ai définitivement fini d'écrire cette fic, je posterai donc tous les jours jusqu'à vendredi inclu, qui sera le jour de l'épilogue _sniiiiiif_**

**Pour compenser le manque de coquinerie, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est le plus long de la fic ! (mdr pur hasard)**

**Allez enjoy (j'espère)**

* * *

**Berenice **: Je suis contente que mon humour fasse mouche alors :) bon par contre, la tension stagne un peu today, sorry ^^ merci d'avoir reviewer

* * *

« Bien cette fois, ce sont les autres membres du duo qui vont jouer. Ce qui est devant vous est un plateau du jeu de l'oie modifié ! Une fois que vous aurez lancé le dé et avancé le nombre de cases indiqué, selon la couleur de celle-ci, vous devrez répondre à une question soit professionnelle, soit personnelle soit physique. Si vous avez juste, vous pourrez relancer le dé. » explique Molly.

« Je ne vois pas bien quels genres de questions ça peut être… »

« Rho tu verras bien Georges, attends un peu ! »

« Merci Angelina. Bien, allez-y, que le match commence. Bill, à toi l'honneur vu que c'est vous qui perdez pour le moment, et après on tourne comme dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. C'est parti ! »

Et le match commença. Les questions de Molly étaient souvent drôles et Audrey s'énerva rapidement sur Percy après qu'il se soit trompé sur l'intitulé exact de son poste au ministère, sur son poids, mais encore plus quand il déclara ignorer totalement qu'elle pouvait bien être son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Angelina rabrouait quelques fois Georges qui essayait plus de faire rire tout le monde que de répondre sérieusement. La compétition se déroulait entre Bill et Ginny qui connaissaient à l'évidence parfaitement bien leurs moitiés. Charlie faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas facile, à vrai dire les questions posées servaient plus à découvrir Hermione qu'à avancer dans le jeu. Souvent, elle lui retournait la question, cherchant à mieux le connaitre.

Molly en était enchanté, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si emballée par ce couple, mais ils étaient absolument charmants ! Elle avait été déstabilisée, voir contrariée qu'il laisse Hermione lancer le dé pour lui. Molly n'était pas une tricheuse, non, mais elle savait bien que le côté malicieux des jumeaux venait d'elle. Elle avait en effet lancé un tout petit minuscule maléfice pour que le dé réagisse au toucher de Charlie et ne donne que des chiffres supérieurs à 4, afin de faciliter un peu les choses pour eux.

« Bill, tu n'as aucune chance. Je suis amoureuse de Harry depuis mes 10 ans, 11 à la rigueur. Je connais tout de lui »

« Soeurette, tu ressemblais plus à une groupie qu'à une amoureuse, et moi, je vis avec Fleur depuis plus de 7 ans. »

« Ça va saigner ! »

La compétition monta d'un cran quand Bill arriva à la hauteur du pion de Ginny. Fleur n'en pouvait plus et exhortait Bill de répondre correctement pour qu'il puisse prendre la tête, voir gagner s'il faisait un 5 après avoir correctement répondue. Harry, lui, essayait plutôt de contenir Ginny qui semblait véritablement vouloir sa deuxième victoire.

« Quelle est la boisson alcoolisé préférée de Fleur ? »

« Celle d'Hermione c'est le rhum en tout cas ! »

Bill regarde Charlie, surpris, puis il observe Hermione et revient sur son frère, suspicieux. Faisant fi de l'intervention, il répond calmement : « Le kir royal bien entendu »

« Bonne réponse »

Finalement, la chance était avec l'aîné, il fit un 6 et répondit correctement à la question finale. Harry empêcha Ginny de lancer le dé à travers la pièce tandis que Fleur sautait au cou de Bill et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Arthur estima les points et donna trois points aux gagnants, 2,5 pour l'équipe de Harry, 2 pour celle de George, Charlie s'en tirait avec 1,5 et Percy n'obtenait qu'un point.

« Le couple en tête avec une petite avance est donc celui de Ginny, la deuxième place est occupée ex aequo par Georges et Charlie, suivit de Bill et pour finir, en dernier, Percy »

Tout le monde charia celui-ci, sans doute dernier pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Bien, je vous laisse encore une fois une petite pause, tout le monde peut encore gagner car cette fois, quatre points seront en jeu. Allez ouste ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les filles étaient selon leurs dires « partis se rafraichir ». Charlie s'installe à la porte du Terrier, observant la campagne qui s'étendait devant lui. Il fut rejoint par Bill qui étend ses longues jambes.

« Dis, tu ne penses pas que flirter avec Hermione est un peu culotté ? »

« Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? feint Charlie

« S'il te plaît, pas de ça avec moi. Je te connais assez pour voir quand tu te mets en mode drague. Aucune mauvaise humeur, pas de réflexions désobligeantes, et puis tu es resté avec nous. Et en plus, je t'en prie, tu portes toute ton attention sur elle, tu lui fais les yeux doux ! »

« C'est faux, j'essaye de m'améliorer. Et je me suis juste pris au jeu. Tu tires des conclusions bien trop hâtives Bill. »

« Tu oublies que je suis un lycanthrope maintenant. Odorat plus développé, et ça comprend les phéromones. Et l'air entre vous deux en est surchargé, alors joue franc jeu avec moi, elle te plait ? »

« Elle est mignonne. »

« Mais elle était à Ron »

« Je n'ai pas vu de panneau de propriété »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais la famille avant les filles non ? »

« Bill, tu as vu comment il s'est barré, Ronnie n'est plus intéressé par elle »

« Tu as toujours vécu ce genre de relations Charlie, tu cherches les emmerdes mais tu te casses après. A la moindre difficulté quand tu es en couple, la moindre embrouille et c'est fini. Ron n'est pas forcément comme ça. Ils se sont disputés, qui te dit que c'est vraiment fini ? »

« Rien, j'en sais rien ok ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de la demander en mariage ! Je flirte juste un peu et je peux t'assurer qu'elle aussi ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier soir et… »

« Oui, depuis hier soir. Et toi, tu compares moins d'une journée à 5 ans de couple ! »

« Je l'apprécie ok ? J'ai pas le droit de tenter ma chance ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis qu'il est simplement trop tôt pour ça. »

« Bill, ce week-end est court, je ne la reverrais pas de sitôt, je… »

« Ok ok. Tu es un grand garçon après tout »

Le silence s'installa.

« C'est si mal que ça que je flirte avec elle ? »

« Mal non, malvenu peut-être au vu des circonstances. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Et ce n'est pas mon genre de mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est juste que je te trouve très enthousiaste à son sujet, mais on ne sait pas encore comment ça va se passer entre Hermione et Ron. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé Charlie. La dernière fois que tu as eu le cœur brisé, tu es parti en Roumanie et nous n'avons presque pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant deux ans »

« Bill, tu t'enflammes un peu. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle non plus. C'est vrai qu'elle me plait. Je la trouve intéressante, sexy, charmante. Mais ça s'arrête là. C'est vrai que je voulais la séduire, mais tu as peut-être raison, je dois me calmer. »

« Je t'aurais bien dit de foncer, honnêtement, je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble, et je crois que maman aussi l'a compris. Mais je veux juste que tu sois prudent, pour elle comme pour toi. »

« Compris chef »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon, Percy et Audrey ont déclarés forfait. Ils ont une réservation dans le nouveau restaurant chic de Pré-au-Lard. Voilà la dernière épreuve qui, en fait, se décompose en quatre. Pour la première je vais vous demander de sortir. Il s'agit de tester la communication au sein de votre couple. Les filles devront monter sur leur partenaire qui aura les yeux bandés. Vous avez tous un parcours à réaliser. Le premier arrivé gagne un point, le deuxième un demie point, le troisième 0,25 et rien pour le dernier. »

Arthur installa les bandeaux et les filles embarquèrent sur les épaules de leurs 'destriers'.

« Bien, vous êtes prêts ? Partez ! »

La voix forte de Ginny et celle très aigue et véhémente de Fleur assaillit tout de suite Charlie qui entre les deux couples, avait du mal à entendre Hermione. Il tenait fermement les cuisses de sa partenaire qui elle se cramponnait aux cheveux du rouquin. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu, elle était concentrée sur les mains de Charlie, sur sa tête qu'elle avait entre les jambes…

« Hermione, je vais avoir du mal à avancer si tu ne me guides pas ! Je t'entends à peine, il faut que tu couvres les voix des autres. »

Elle se concentre et commence à le faire avancer, étonné de la confiance qu'il lui donne en suivant ses instructions à la lettre, mais sa voix a du mal à faire sa route jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme

« Bordel, on va perdre parce que les filles ont une trop grande gueule."

« J'ai une idée ! Ils ne nous ont pas dit comment on devait être installés, on est juste toutes montées sur vos épaules mais attends, fais-moi descendre ! On va faire ça à la mode japonaise, je vais être sur ton dos plutôt que tes épaules. »

Charlie s'exécute après s'être arrêté. Hermione se réinstalle.

« Tu vois, comme ça, je peux te parler à l'oreille, ce sera plus simple, et je suis bien plus stable »

« Un vrai génie ! »

Charlie commence à cavaler selon les instructions que lui murmure sa partenaire. Le problème c'est que n'étant pas maintenu aux fesses, Hermione est balancé dans tous les sens mais avant qu'elle puisse se plaindre ou chercher une solution, Charlie croise les mains et les passe sous ses fesses, lui faisant une sorte de chaise.

« C'est mieux nan ? Où en sont les autres ? »

Après s'être éclaircie la gorge, Hermione retrouve sa voix et lui apprend qu'ils sont en compétition avec Georges qui écoute Angelina sans aucun doute. Fleur braille des instructions peu compréhensibles et Harry a chuté sous les gesticulations de Ginny.

« Bon, je suis bien plus sportif que Georges, on va gagner ! »

Et ce fut effectivement les premiers à passer la ligne d'arrivée. Ils se claquent la main pour fêter leur victoire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant le courage de supporter un nouveau contact physique prolongé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bien bien bien, il est temps de passer à la deuxième épreuve. Après la communication, nous allons tester votre complicité. Le but est de voir si vous arrivez à travailler en équipe sans vous concerter. Vous devrez nous présenter une scénette sur le thème de l'amour. Les filles commenceront et les garçons devront réagir en fonction, ce n'est que de l'improvisation. Le couple qui présentera la scénette qu'Arthur et moi aurons préférés gagnera le point. Mais cette fois, seule la seconde équipe obtiendra 0,5 points, les autres rien du tout. On commence par ceux qui ont le moins de points pour l'instant et on va jusqu'à ceux qui en ont le plus. Donc Bill et Fleur à vous l'honneur »

Fleur et Bill improvisèrent sur une réconciliation, Georges et Angelina jouèrent à la perfection une scène de courses qui était hilarante grâce aux singeries du jeune homme et aux réactions en diapason de sa partenaire. Ils remportèrent un grand succès et c'est peu sûre d'elle qu'Hermione fit face à Charlie, essayant de faire abstraction de tous les Weasley et leurs compagnons qui les observaient. Elle avait envisagé plusieurs scénarii possibles mais devoir faire aller son compagnon dans la direction qu'elle voulait serait compliqué, et Hermione n'était pas la pro de l'improvisation. Elle voulait privilégier les monologues et éviter les dialogues. Dans la vie d'un couple, un moment où l'amour est réel est lors d'un mariage, c'est la fête, la célébration de l'amour, ils ne seraient pas hors sujet comme ça.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'avance vers Charlie et saisit ses mains.

« Charlie, écrire mes vœux est quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, et tu le sais puisque j'ai insisté pour intégrer cette tradition moldue à notre mariage. Mais en les écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas du genre à palabrer sur mes sentiments, tout comme toi. Et je ne savais pas ce que je voulais te dire en ce jour si important pour nous. Nous, parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous unissons magiquement nos vies. Nous, car dès lors, nous affrontons ensemble les bonheurs comme les malheurs. Et je n'aurai pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux pour moi. Je ne peux pas dire que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas dire que tu es la personne dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu es grognon, bourru, contrariant et d'une franchise qui frôle l'impolitesse. Mais j'aime cela, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Tu es la personne qui sait me faire rire quand je n'en ai pas envie, tu es la personne qui me fait oublier mes soucis, tu es la personne qui sait tirer le meilleur de moi. Je suis pleine de défauts également, mais tu as su les accepter, et je t'en remercie pour cela. Le mariage n'a jamais été un de mes rêves, une de mes priorités. Mais quand tu m'as fait ta demande, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant, je ne me suis pas posée une seule question, c'était une évidence. Une évidence parce que dans tes bras je suis la plus heureuse, parce que quand tu m'embrasses, mon cœur et mon corps s'emballent comme une collégienne, parce que quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression d'exister alors que ma respiration se coupe et que mon cœur s'arrête. Une évidence parce que tout simplement tu es l'homme de ma vie. Charlie Weasley, c'est un honneur que tu m'es choisie entre toutes, c'est un honneur de devenir ton épouse, je t'aime. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, mais Charlie la rassure sur sa 'performance' en lui faisant un baisemain. Il prend son inspiration et se lance à son tour, fixant la jeune femme intensément, faisant disparaître tous les autres :

« Mon Hermione, ma lumière, ma joie. Je n'étais pas sûr de saisir ce qu'étaient les vœux. Tu t'es assuré d'y remédier en me faisant regarder des comédies romantiques comme tu les appelles. Je m'en serai abstenu mais j'avais compris l'essentiel. Exprimer son amour et expliquer aux yeux de tous mais surtout à sa dulcinée les raisons de cet amour. Ça m'a fait sérieusement réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui faisait que je t'aimais ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en sais toujours rien. Mais par contre, je sais que tu es fantastique, que je t'admire et respecte la femme que tu es. Je sais que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme pose le regard sur toi et ne le tolérerai jamais, je n'ai envie d'aucune autre femme, je n'accepterai jamais de te perdre. Ma façon de t'aimer est à mon image, entière, forte et fidèle. Je pourrai tuer pour toi, et je tuerai tous tes chagrins. Je pourrai voler pour toi et je volerai tous tes sourires. Je pourrai mentir pour toi et je mentirai sur la qualité de tes plats (tu sais que je ne t'épouse pas pour ta cuisine, c'est sûr). Je n'ai peut-être pas de grands mots pour définir ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je veux simplement que tu saches, je te le promets, que jamais je ne te dirai je t'aime sans le penser. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tous les jours du reste de nos vies seront merveilleux mais je m'engage à essayer. Je m'engage à te chérir, à m'occuper de toi, à te rendre heureuse, tout simplement parce que c'est ce que je veux, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Je t'aime Hermione. »

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » ricane Georges qui fut réprimandé par un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa mère qui soupire en voyant le duo devant eux se lâcher les mains et aller se rassoir pour observer Harry et Ginny faire leurs représentations.

Harry n'était pas du tout à l'aise, et vraiment pas fait pour le théâtre. Il y eut rapidement des blancs que Ginny essaya de combler comme elle pouvait.

Bill se penche vers Charlie et lui chuchote : « Heureusement que tu ne devais pas la demander en mariage »

« C'en était pas une Bill ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, ça ressemblait plutôt à une déclaration d'amour. Qui eut cru qu'un tel poète se cachait en toi… »

« Rho ferme là ! »

* * *

**Olé ! Alors ? Bon je peux carrément vous dire qu'écrire ces faux voeux a été carrément difficile, et je crois que si je vais jusqu'au mariage, je vais m'arracher les cheveux. Pffiou vraiment pas facile les déclarations d'amour comme ça...**

**Enfin voilà : une Molly manipulatrice et un Bill malin, des jeux, et du fluff, satisfaits tout de même ? Demain ? Ce sera : la suite &amp; fin des jeux, toujours du Molly qui fourre son nez et une fin... surprenante je dirai :) **

**Voilà, alors à demain, enfin moi je serai là, pour vous, c'est à vous de voir ^^**

**#QuiM'EpouseAprèsDeTelsVoeux?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bon finalement, j'ai l'impression de pas m'en être si mal tirée avec les voeux, vous avez l'air d'avoir plutôt kiffé ! C'est trop cool :) Bon j'avoue que j'attends aussi vos réactions pour ce chapitre, notamment la fin, je la qualifierai de surprenante ... M'enfin, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !**

* * *

« Bien ! Voici les scores : George tu remportes le point ! L'équipe gagnant le demi-point est… celle de Charlie ! Désolée pour les autres ! Fleur, avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, je vous annonce la troisième épreuve, celle-ci est faite pour tester votre confiance mutuelle. Elle est un peu dans le même esprit que la première mais cette fois ce sont les membres de la même équipe qui auront des parcours différents. Je vais vous lancer un sort qui déforme votre vision de la réalité, du moins la réalité de votre parcours, ainsi vous ne saurez pas vraiment à quoi ressemble celui-ci. Votre partenaire lui verra le vrai parcours et devra vous guider. Vous devrez faire assez confiance à votre amoureux pour vous fier à ce qu'il dit plutôt qu'à votre perception des choses. N'oubliez pas qu'il faudra le guider lui aussi donc vous devez également avoir confiance en votre couple, savoir que vous pouvez vous occuper de lui et qu'il s'occupe de vous. Le barème sera le même que celui de l'épreuve précédente ! »

Tout le monde se regarda, peu enthousiasmé par cette épreuve, surtout par le fait d'accepter sciemment de se faire jeter un sort déformant… Mais personne ne protesta et tout le monde se mit en ligne bien sagement. Ils sortirent de nouveau une fois le sort lancé et Arthur les plaça, tous les couples étaient face à face. Hermione essaya de gagner du temps en se focalisant sur le parcours de Charlie et en ignorant le sien. Molly lança le départ. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Angelina poussait un juron impressionnant tandis qu'une bassine d'eau se renversait sur sa tête. Georges, plié en deux de rire, se moquait d'elle.

« Je déclare forfait ! Je peux faire confiance à Georges pour les choses importantes, mais avec ce genre d'épreuve, on ne va jamais s'en sortir ! J'abandonne. Et je vais me changer ! »

« Angie chérie, attends ! »

« Non non non ! Je te connais par cœur, c'est hors de question que je fasse un pas de plus sur ce parcours. »

« Non je voulais dire, attends-moi, si tu vas te changer… »

« Oh ! » Angelina rosit et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, se chamaillant amoureusement, tandis que Molly levait le sortilège sur leurs yeux.

Tout le monde se reconcentra sur son propre parcours ou du moins celui de son partenaire et continua d'avancer.

« Charlie, non je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai rien pour marcher. »

« Mais si c'est un banc ! Tâte avec ton pied tu verras bien »

C'est difficilement mais sûrement qu'Hermione et Charlie avançaient. Néanmoins, ils ne furent pas assez rapide. Harry et Ginny se portaient une confiance apparemment aveugle et à toute épreuve. Et même si Hermione ne la portait pas dans son cœur, elle devait reconnaitre que Fleur avait exécuté et suivi chaque instruction que lui avait donné Bill, sans protester ou douter une fois, ce qui leurs avaient offerts la deuxième place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mes enfants, nous voici tous réunis dans ce salon pour la dernière épreuve de la journée et qui déterminera le vainqueur ! Un petit récapitulatif des points, mais le classement n'a pas changé : ainsi, avec 6,5 points l'équipe de Ginny, suivi ex aequo par Charlie et Georges avec 5,5 points et pour finir, celle de Bill avec 3,5. Malheureusement pour eux, car un seul point est à gagner dans cette épreuve. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Molly, Bill et moi allons tout faire pour perdre avec le moins d'écart possible ! » clama Fleur

Bill lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Arthur intervint :

« Garde ça pour plus tard mon grand »

« Quoi ? »

Arthur désigna sa femme du menton. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur elle.

« Voilà, la dernière épreuve est censée tester votre alchimie. Honnêtement, j'ai grandement hésité à faire cette épreuve mais Arthur m'a convaincue, me rappelant ce que c'était qu'être de jeunes amoureux. J'ai failli encore modifier cette épreuve jusqu'au dernier moment puis … je me suis fait une raison. »

Son regard se porta sur Hermione et Charlie. Elle ne s'était pas faite une raison, elle en avait trouvé une tout simplement, et cela s'appelait amour naissant.

« En cette St Valentin, vous devrez donc embrassez votre moitié le plus amoureusement possible pour gagner le point »

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Harry, riant jaune.

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression chéri » répondit doucement Ginny. « T'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise juste pour un jeu. »

« Vous passez dans l'ordre que vous voulez » rajouta Molly.

« Bien, Harry et moi on commence ! »

« Quoi ?! »

La panique se lisait clairement sur son visage, il adorait Ginny, et les Weasley, et il assumait totalement l'idée d'aimer et d'embrasser Ginny. Il lui arrivait de le faire devant cette famille bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas souvent et il n'était absolument pas noté sur sa prestation…

Ginny essaya de tirer ce qu'elle pouvait de Harry qui n'était pas détendu du tout. Le baiser fut simple mais un peu rapide, néanmoins quelque chose d'authentique et de profond s'en dégageait tout de même. Ce fut Ginny qui fut sifflé par ses frères pour l'embêter alors que Molly ouvrait enfin les yeux depuis que sa chère petite fille s'était levée du canapé.

« A nous » décida Georges qui entraîna Angelina par la main. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres dans la même précipitation, l'embrassant joyeusement. Il finit rapidement par chatouiller la jeune femme, lui mordre le cou, l'oreille et c'est Charlie qui calma le jeu en leur jetant un coussin dessus.

« On a juste dis un baiser mon frère, alors calme tes pulsions ! »

Tout le monde rigola alors qu'Angelina s'empourprait un peu. Les deux complices se rassirent, main dans la main.

« Bien je pense qu'il est temps qu'on vous montre ce qu'est un baiser d'amoureux » se pâma Fleur.

Elle ne vit évidemment pas Ginny qui mimait de violentes nausées dans son dos. Molly cacha son sourire alors que Bill flanquait une petite claque derrière la tête de sa sœur.

Il rejoignit sa belle et ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, et Bill, la dévorant du regard, lui déclara : je t'aime. La femme, moitié vélane, laissait son charme s'échapper d'elle, sciemment ou pas, et combla le vide entre ses lèvres et celles de son mari. Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, ça crevait les yeux. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé par l'assistance, presque émue par tant d'amour, et quand ils se séparèrent, Fleur, la tête contre le torse de son homme, lui répondit : je t'aime plus que tout Bill.

Ils se rassirent, complices comme jamais. Hermione ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais une pointe de jalousie avait surgi en observant le couple.

« Heu… Maman ? » intervint Ginny « On a un problème, Hermione et Charlie ne sont pas un couple après tout, et on ne peut pas leur demander de s'embrasser quand même ! »

Molly, contrariée, se demandait comment présenter les choses pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait certes pas les obliger, mais elle voulait tellement voir ce que donnait son Charlie avec la petite Hermione. Son instinct maternel s'était éveillé depuis la veille, et tous les événements de la journée n'avaient fait que le confirmer, ils semblaient bien ensemble ! Alors comment les amener à relever ce dernier défi ?

« Ginny, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu, ce ne sont que des lèvres, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Un bisou n'a jamais tué personne » déclara doctement Bill.

Ginny les sourcils froncés allaient rappeler à tout le monde qu'Hermione était fraichement célibataire et que la blessure était encore vive mais Harry lui serra gentiment le genou, la dissuadant du regard.

Charlie haussa les épaules alors que tout le monde les observait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Hermione ? C'est à toi de décider. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, on peut refuser d'y jouer. »

« Alors qu'on n'est à un point de la victoire ? Hors de question ! Viens. »

« Techniquement, rappela Arthur, ça vous amènera ex aequo avec Ginny et Harry si vous gagnez, il faudra alors vous départager »

Molly roula des yeux, elle adorait son mari, mais sa droiture et son bon sens n'étaient pas les bienvenues en ce moment précis. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir les deux jeunes se lever. L'excitation s'empara d'elle, et tout le monde observa dans un drôle de silence le couple qui n'en était pas un.

Merlin qu'elle était nerveuse ! Hermione avait embrassé deux fois Charlie déjà, et flirtait avec lui depuis la veille au soir. Mais là c'était différent, être observé par tous les Weasley, par tous ses amis… C'était gênant, et elle se sentait mal, se demandant ce qu'il pensait d'elle, déjà en train d'embrasser un autre garçon. Elle les observa rapidement et fut soulagée de ce qu'elle vit. Egalement un peu surprise par le regard curieux de Harry et étrangement attentif de Bill et Molly. Elle respira profondément et se tourna vers celui qui lui faisait face.

Charles Weasley. Charlie. Alors qu'il posait ses mains toujours aussi chaudes dans le bas de son dos et qu'il s'approchait inexorablement de ses lèvres, des flashs assaillirent l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor. La balancelle, le premier baiser, le rire de Charlie, son corps contre le sien, sa langue douce et exigeante, son odeur, comment il l'avait rattrapé pendant ses tentatives de roues, ses histoires sur le sexe, la glace, comment il la regardait en cet instant.

Deux bouches. Deux langues. Deux corps. Deux esprits. Une rencontre. Son cœur battait si rapidement. Et voilà qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Il caressait ses lèvres, entrouvrait sa bouche, se mouvait contre elle, la faisant se sentir unique, désirable. C'était intense, profond, et il y a avait ce petit truc en plus, cette étincelle, quelque chose d'autre que le désir brut. Elle eut une faiblesse dans les jambes mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, maintenu contre lui par ses mains puissantes, la plaquant contre son torse. Elle leva les siennes, lui caressant la nuque, passant ses mains sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit une morsure sur sa lèvre qui provoqua une étincelle chaude et vive dans son ventre. Elle égratigna son cou de ses ongles, et elle sentit une de ses mains saisir fermement la base de ses cheveux et il la dirigea presque dans le baiser. La plaquant plus contre sa bouche ou au contraire l'éloignant légèrement, jouant avec elle. Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure, reprenant ainsi les rennes du baiser, joua doucement avec la langue de son partenaire, elle la caressa de haut en bas, tournant délicieusement, le goutant…

« Mais c'est quoi ce PUTAIN DE BORDEL ?! Il se passe quoi ici ? »

« Ron ?! »

* * *

**Mouhahahahahah ... mouhahahaha... mouhahaha..argh argh *s'étouffe***

**Pardon pardon, moi sadique ? Je vois pas ce que vous voulais dire ! Si vous avez été attentifs, vous savez que demain est le chapitre 9 et je vous l'avais dit, vous allez enfin en avoir pour votre argent, enfin votre rating ^^ Ha d'ailleurs, demain, j'ai pleins d'examens à faire, du coup, je posterai tard dans la journée ! **

**Bisouuuuus **

**#J'AimeCetteFinDeChapitrePasVous? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi there !**

**Vous êtes trop géniiiiiaux ! *secoue sa peluche licorne (référence à Moi moche et méchant)* Je viens de lire toutes vos reviews et vous avez l'air d'aimer ce que j'ai fait et je suis grave contente, c'est jouissif ! **

**Je suis vraiment fatiguée par contre, et je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, promis je le fais demain vers 14h sans faute ! Je préfère prendre mon temps que de bacler le truc.**

**En tout cas, en parlant de jouissif...**

* * *

8 juillet

Charlie sort de Gringotts, et observe le Chemin de Traverse. Le voici de retour en Angleterre. La Roumanie lui manquera, mais il doit prendre ce tournant dans sa carrière. Il ressent l'habituel mélange de stress et d'excitation comme chaque fois qu'il pense à ses projets. Il se sent fort, prometteur et a envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent.

En parlant de croquer… Il observe avec délectation une silhouette féminine se déhancher quelques mètres devant lui. Soudain, il fronce les sourcils. Cette allure ne lui est pas inconnue, pas du tout. Mais qui ?

Il détaille les formes graciles et la robe d'été légère violette. Plutôt coquine cette femme, le tissu s'arrêtant mi-cuisse, le dos largement découvert, il s'interroge sur l'avant, comment est le décolleté ? Il remarque alors les cheveux. Le coup au cœur qu'il ressent le laisse ébaubit. Elle. Elle ! Aucun doute possible, c'est elle.

Il s'élance tel un automate, sans réfléchir, il doit la rattraper. Alors qu'il tend la main, juste derrière elle, il s'abstient. Que va-t-il lui dire ? Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis cette St Valentin. Elle ne veut peut-être pas le voir ? Et si … Ces interrogations sont brusquement interrompues alors qu'elle se retourne, curieuse de savoir qui se tient si près d'elle dans la rue. Ses lèvres purpurines forment un 'o' parfait par la surprise et l'étonnement.

« Charlie ? »

« Hermione. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il l'invite à boire un café. Elle accepte. Ils parlent de tout et de rien. Evitant le plus important. Mais il n'y tient plus. Il doit savoir.

« Hermione, tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais en train de t'embrasser pour le jeu que Maman avait organisé pour la St Valentin. Puis Ron est arrivé, nous as interrompus. Vous êtes partis discuter mais on ne vous a pas vu revenir. Je suis parti le lendemain et j'ai su que vous étiez passé le soir. Pour annoncer que vous vous continueriez à habiter ensemble… C'est vrai ? »

« En fait, on a beaucoup discuté ce soir-là. Et oui, on a décidé de continuer à partager l'appartement. Mais on ne s'est pas remis ensemble. C'était bel et bien finit, ça l'est en fait. Et d'ailleurs, Ron va bientôt déménagez, il emménage la semaine prochaine chez sa nouvelle petite amie, ils se fréquentent depuis un mois »

« Un mois ? Et ils emménagent déjà ensemble ? Wow c'est du rapide ! »

Elle explose littéralement de rire et il est subjugué par sa beauté.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu hypocrite de notre part de le juger ? On a pas eu besoin d'un mois nous… »

« Oui enfin on n'habite pas ensemble ! Et quand on réfléchit, on n'a pas fait tant de choses mauvaises, ce n'étaient que quelques baisers… »

Ils s'observent silencieusement, Hermione saisit sa main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres.

« Charlie, tu m'as manqué. »

Ils s'approchent lentement l'un de l'autre, puis le serveur apparait devant eux : « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« De tranquillité pour une fois bordel » clame Charlie en tapant du poing sur la table, visiblement frustré.

Le serveur roule des yeux, sardonique, et s'éloigne tranquillement, pas le moins déstabilisé par le coup de colère du dragonnier. Hermione le regarde avec amusement, flattée de provoquer tant d'émotions chez le garçon.

« Je pense que si on veut vraiment de la tranquillité, on devrait aller chez moi non ? » demande ingénument la jeune femme.

Charlie se lève brutalement, balançant des mornilles sur la table.

« J'accepte cette invitation »

« J'avais cru comprendre » le taquine-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignent dans une ruelle sombre pour transplaner au calme, Hermione devant escorter Charlie, celui-ci n'étant jamais venu chez Ron et Hermione. Dès qu'ils quittent l'artère principale et s'enfoncent dans la petite rue, Charlie agrippe le corps d'Hermione, se plaquant derrière elle. Il mord son oreille, caressant de sa langue son lobe et lui murmurant lascivement, d'une voix rauque et impatiente :

« Hermione, sache que si tu m'emmènes chez toi, cette fois rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je te dévorerai, je vais te faire mienne, tu vas jouir comme je rêve de le faire depuis ce fameux soir. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, je vais te faire crier et gémir mon nom, je vais te rendre folle. Si tu m'invites chez toi, je vais te faire l'amour Hermione. Plusieurs fois, doucement, sauvagement, passionnément, jusqu'à ce que tu sois repue, que tu ronronnes comme une chatte satisfaite. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse toutes ces choses indécentes qui me traversent l'esprit et qui me hantent depuis février, il faut le dire maintenant. »

La jeune femme respire difficilement, elle ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, elle hoche simplement la tête, déjà tellement excitée, et se concentre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux silhouettes enlacées disparaissent dans un chaud souffle d'air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivent en douceur devant la porte d'appartement, toujours plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Hermione, impatiente, commence à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son trousseau de clés.

Elle sursaute quand elle sent la main du roux se poser directement sur son entrejambe, plissant sa robe d'été.

« Charlie… attends… couloir… » essaye-t-elle d'articuler alors que les doigts du jeune homme pressent son intimité, la caresse.

« Tu es déjà toute mouillée sorcière, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? »

Elle hoche la tête, la reposant sur son épaule, oubliant ses clés et le fait que ces voisins pourraient sortir à tout moment.

« Tu aimes que je te parle crument, tu aimes sentir à quel point je te désire ? Tu me fais aussi beaucoup d'effet tu sais… »

Comme pour le prouver, il appuye son bassin sur les fesses de la jeune femme rougissante et excitée, commençant déjà à frotter leurs parties l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu sais que tu sembles si délicieuse, j'ai envie de te dévorer toute entière. »

Il passe enfin sa main sous le tissu de la robe et écarte sans plus de manière le sous-vêtement d'Hermione, effleurant enfin le précieux trésor.

« Charlie » siffle-t-elle

« Tu le veux ? Tu sais que je n'attends que ça, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse. Tu es mon Avalon, mon Graal, mon Eden, mon Enfer personnel. Et je suis ravie de me damner pour toi. »

Il la torturait de la plus délicieuse des manières, une main sur sa poitrine, une main la cajolant intimement. Il pressa son petit con, lui arrachant un gémissement profond et la faisant s'arquer contre lui.

« Hmmm Hermione, ne sois pas si érotique, tu veux définitivement ma mort. Son petit sac à main s'écrasa au sol quand elle attrapa la nuque de son magnifique bourreau et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Cha – rlie .. Hmm oui, vas-y … »

« Je t'ai connu plus éloquente. Hermione, que veux-tu exactement que je fasse ? »

Il prenait clairement un malin plaisir à la torturer, elle était de plus en plus faible sous les caresses vicieuses et délicieuses du rouquin. Elle détestait ça. En théorie. Elle était soumise à lui, ce que son esprit féministe et combatif refusait généralement, mais cette soumission était douloureusement bonne et excitante. Ce n'était même pas une soumission, c'était du plaisir à l'état pur.

« Je veux que .. que..ooh.. que tu le rentres »

« Que je rentre quoi ? Où ? Dis-le sorcière ! »

Hermione, essayant de lutter, secoua la tête. Elle eut un éclair de lucidité, d'autre parlerait plutôt de luxure mais bon… Hermione n'était pas en état de réfléchir sur les mots. Elle saisit la main qui avait sorti un de ses seins de son cocon de dentelle et l'amena à sa bouche. Sans hésiter, sans penser à la scène de débauche qu'elle offrait en plein couloir. Ses lèvres accueillirent les deux doigts de l'homme dans sa bouche. Elle les enveloppa lentement, goulument, creusant ses joues, encouragés par le souffle chaud qu'elle sentait s'écraser sur sa nuque.

« J'aime que tu sois joueuse »

Comme pour la récompenser, ou la punir, elle ne savait pas très bien, elle sentit enfin un doigt s'introduire en elle, la faisant décoller en même temps qu'il se mouvait dans son bas-ventre. Charlie la rappela à elle en bougeant sur le même rythme les doigts qu'elle avait pris en bouche. Il s'occupa d'elle, et encore une fois, elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un couloir, en train d'être prise par Charlie qui pénétrait à la fois sa bouche et son sanctuaire. Mais comme souvent quand elle était avec lui, elle oublia cela. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux plaisirs manuels qu'elle recevait, retenant ses gémissements, dernier barrage que son cerveau réussissait à lui imposer pour garder un minimum de discrétion. Elle sentait que tout s'accélérait en elle : son cœur, ses pulsations, sa pression sanguine, les flashs derrière ses yeux clos, sa respiration, son plaisir… Elle allait.. là, en plein couloir… elle allait… oh oui, elle allait venir.

Elle retint un cri de frustration pure quand Charlie arrêta tout mouvement et se retira d'elle, presque brutalement. Il la retourna vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, jouant avec sa langue, caressant ses lèvres.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te plaque contre le mur et te prennes sur ce palier définitivement, ouvre cette porte maintenant. »

Elle s'exécuta, quelque peu perturbée par son côté autoritaire et brusque. Perturbée car elle trouvait ça sexy, excitant, érotique. Et non pas énervant, agaçant et machiste comme elle l'avait toujours pensé.

Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent leurs courses dans le canapé. Elle était sur lui et un brin d'audace la poussa à se lever, faisant grogner son homme. Elle se posta face à lui qui se redressa sur le canapé. D'un coup de baguette qu'elle sortit semblait-il de nulle part, elle verrouilla la porte d'entrée. Lentement, elle porta la main à la fermeture de sa robe et la fit tomber au sol. Voyant son mouvement pour la rejoindre, elle fit un signe de tête négatif.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'où tu es. »

Elle se déhancha délicatement, faisant jouer ses mains sur ses sous-vêtements, descendant avec une lenteur calculée son boxer en dentelle, rejoint par son soutien-gorge. Elle rosit légèrement, essayant d'affronter le regard ardent que portait Charlie sur son corps, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être si peu vêtue par rapport à lui. Pour compenser son interdiction de la rejoindre, provoquant, le jeune homme défit sa braguette et sortit son sexe tendu. Il commença à se caresser, se repaissant du corps qu'il admirait sans honte.

Se découvrant joueuse, elle l'imita et fit dévaler ses mains sur son corps rendue sensible par l'érotisme du spectacle de l'homme qui cajolait son organe masculin.

« Plus vite » expirèrent-ils à l'unisson, voulant augmenter la pression et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient tout deux.

Elle n'y tint plus et le rejoignit sur le canapé, chacun remplaçant le travail des mains de l'autre. Il était si dur, si chaud, si large. Sa petite main semblait se perdre sur le chibre costaud et pulsant de l'homme. Lui découvrait enfin la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau, redessinant ses formes, apprenant ses points sensibles. Il prit en bouche un des boutons roses qui surmontaient les monts tentateurs et parfaits d'Hermione. Elle haleta et mordit le tissu fin du t-shirt de Charlie. Elle l'aida à l'enlever, lâchant pour quelques secondes son jouet. Elle se jeta sur son torse et passa sa langue sur ses muscles, le goutant et le dégustant, elle voulut poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à l'organe masculin mais il ramena son visage au niveau du sien.

« Je n'ai plus de patience princesse »

Sans changer de place, il la souleva sans difficulté par les fesses et la positionna lentement au-dessus de son sexe presque douloureusement tendu, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché et continué à le caresser comme si c'était le plus sacré des trésors. Comprenant la manœuvre, elle finit par s'agripper aux épaules larges en retenant sa respiration, sentant l'organe si désiré se presser contre son sexe. Elle planta ses ongles dans la peau légèrement bronzée à la même cadence qu'il la pénétrait, c'est-à-dire très lentement, écartant ses chaires intimes presque délicatement. Il souleva imperceptiblement son propre bassin pour être entièrement en elle. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient délicieuses, et la vision du jeune homme, la tête légèrement en arrière, arquant le dos pour avancer son bas ventre au plus profond d'elle avait de quoi lui faire perdre la raison. Elle le laissa donner le rythme et commença à bouger ses propres hanches, opérant des cercles profonds, faisant frotter l'organe étranger mais tant désiré contre ses parois sensibles. Cela devint de moins en moins calculé, plus fou, plus désorganisé, plus animal.

Leurs gémissements accompagnaient le bruit de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre et ce n'était qu'un ingrédient érotique de plus.

« Retourne toi sorcière » articula difficilement Charlie

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, continuant de monter et descendre à un rythme effréné sur la longueur tendue et palpitante de son amant.

« A quatre pattes. Fais-moi confiance »

Elle voulut protester, proche de la délivrance, très satisfaite de la position actuelle, estimant que ce n'était pas le moment mais Charlie cessa de la soutenir, et pour ne pas être inassouvie, Hermione s'exécuta.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes en même temps que moi bébé, et je n'en pouvais plus dans cette position, tu es bien trop bonne. Mais rassure-toi, ton supplice va se terminer. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et les caressa ardemment, torturant ses tétons. Il mordit son épaule et elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle le sentit de nouveau à son entrée. Elle se cambra, l'attendant. C'était vraiment excitant. Le sentir derrière elle sans le voir, tous ses sens en attente, elle sentait son sexe si humide, si impatient. Cette fois, il ne prit pas son temps et entra brusquement en elle avant de ressortir aussitôt.

« Hermione, tu es parfaite, ho oui putain, tu es si chaude, si serrée, si étroite, je te veux encore et encore »

Un cri rauque échappa à la jeune femme quand il s'enfonça en elle, touchant directement son point le plus sensible. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et l'autre s'affaira sur son bouton de chair. Ses hanches percutèrent encore et encore ses fesses, glissant dans son temple, les faisant tout deux gémir à l'unisson. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait sa délivrance, c'était trop. Trop de plaisir, trop de sensations, trop d'émotions, trop de chaleur dévorant son corps et son cœur.

Elle sentit le fourmillement s'étendre et faire trembler son corps, elle sentit les pulsations resserrer ses muscles, sa vision se troubla, son cerveau se déconnecta tandis qu'un cri rauque étouffé exprimait l'explosion de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Le tourbillon de ses sensations se calma. Elle redescendit lentement, semblant retrouver la vue et l'audition, comprenant que Charlie était venue en elle sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Il s'assit, l'attirant sur lui, sans se retirer d'elle.

Hermione l'entendit murmurer contre sa peau mais ne saisit pas ce qu'il avait dit. Elle eut beau le demander, lui supplier de le révéler, mais même le chantage ne vint pas à bout du silence buté du Weasley. Il finit par lui faire oublier ses questions en proposant de s'occuper d'elle rien qu'avec sa langue. Elle oublia de protester quand il s'exécuta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie se somma d'être plus attentif, d'avoir plus de contrôle sur sa personne. Il savait bien qu'Hermione avait cette particularité de justement lui faire perdre ce contrôle mais il était trop tôt pour lui répéter son aveu. Il tenait trop à elle pour la faire fuir, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. La perdre parce qu'il le lui avait dit. Je t'aime.

* * *

***regard pervers***

**\- Alors, heureuse ?**

***l'homme tire sur sa cigarette mentholée, renifle, se gratte les couilles, certain de ses compétences dignes de dieux, car oui il était bien entendu le dieu du sexe, son manche le plus beau et ces trente secondes d'endurance bonne comme du pâté sur du pain frais* **

**Mdr désolée ^^ petit petage de plomb xp**

**Bon, par contre, je ne suis toujours pas confiante sur la qualité de mes lemons. Je trouve que ça ne prend pas, c'est pas mal écrit, mais ça ne rend pas le tout vivant, c'est décrit mais ça ne dépasse pas les mots. Des conseils ? **

**J'ai également conscience que vous pouvez être déçu par l'éclipse temporelle que j'ai fait. Certaines d'entre vous attendaient la confrontation de Ron après avoir vu le baiser de notre petit 'couple' , mais je n'avais pas prévu de la faire, et je voulais faire avancer les choses. J'espère que vous aurez trouvé compensation par le passage citronné :) **

**Plein de bisous, et promis demain je réponds à vos reviews !**

**Salut la compagnie, Capucine**

**#VaFaireDeBeauxRevesAprèsAvoirLuCeChapitre**


	11. Epilogue

**Bonsoir, **

**Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour lire l'épilogue, les derniers mots de cette fic. C'est court, et je pense que la tournure des choses et le bond dans le temps (comment ça je suis chiante à faire des sauts temporels ?) vont encore vous surprendre. **

**Le chapitre, pardon l'épilogue, n'est pas très long, alors je ne vais pas vous faire languir. Mais on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**RAR**

**Berenice : Hé non, pas d'engueulades, Ron est trop insignifiant pour ça... Merci **

**Amista : Mdr merci, je sais que c'est énorme, comme ma b*** ... Ok je sors, désolée ^^ **

* * *

14 février. 12h30

« Tout le monde à table » s'époumone Molly.

Toute la famille Weasley obéi, chacun s'installe en discutant ou chahutant, Georges se démarquant toujours bien dans ce domaine. Ils prennent tous place mais Fleur déclare vouloir porter un toast, ce qui fait grogner Ron, toujours aussi impatient quand il s'agit de nourriture. La femme s'éclairci la gorge et lève son verre, souriante et radieuse.

« Une nouvelle fois, nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour de St Valentin. Je voudrais particulièrement remercier Molly, qui organise cela, et qui permet à cette famille d'entretenir des liens forts et vrais, je suis plus qu'honorée de faire partie intégrante de cette belle famille et ce, grâce à Molly. Santé Molly »

Tout le monde répète et lève son verre en direction de l'hôte.

« Désolée pour les plus affamés, mais je n'ai pas fini. En ce jour de St Valentin, je voudrais tous vous remercier. Je remercie donc Molly et Arthur, un couple que j'envie pour sa durée, je souhaite avoir le même parcours . Charlie et Hermione, j'apprécie vos excellents conseils, et j'admire l'équilibre de votre couple. Georges et Angelina, vous êtes absolument adorables, et je vous remercie de toujours savoir nous faire rire. Ron et Julia, votre couple est volcanique, et j'admire votre capacité à pardonner à l'autre, mais finalement la franchise de Ron s'accorde parfaitement à ton sarcasme cinglant Ju. Ginny et Harry, les inséparables, le couple par excellence, ceux qui nous ont volés notre victoire il y a un an jour pour jour et ont profité de ce merveilleux week-end à Londres, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse et votre délicatesse. Vous l'aurez compris, chacun de vous a ses qualités, je suis heureuse que vous fassiez tous partis de ma famille. Bill, tu es mon amour, mon âme sœur, la seule personne qui occupe mon cœur. Du moins c'était vrai. »

Un silence estomaqué s'installa autour de la table. Charlie, toujours aussi peu délicat souffle :

« Merde, encore une rupture le jour de la St Valentin »

Fleur sourit à Bill qui irradie :

« Tu te trompes Charlie. Il n'est simplement plus l'unique personne dans mon cœur. »

Hermione frappa Charlie, l'empêchant d'ajouter un commentaire qu'elle sentait relatif aux bienfaits d'un ménage à trois.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma famille va s'aggrandir, je suis ravie de savoir qu'il aura autant d'oncles et de tantes merveilleux »

Des cris de joie explosèrent autour de la table, tout le monde se levant pour féliciter les futurs parents, pour s'embrasser, pour réconforter Molly qui avait fondu en larmes, sanglotant de bonheur dans les bras d'Arthur.

Charlie vola un baiser à sa chère et tendre :

« Aurais-tu cru, un an plus tôt, que c'était ce que l'avenir nous réservait ? »

« Charlie, qu'importe comment je l'aurai imaginé, il n'aurait jamais été à la hauteur de mon bonheur actuel.

Hermione observa la cuisine. Ron s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle fréquente Charlie, largement encouragé par Julia, sorcière au tempérament de feu qui avait fini par lui dire que s'il avait laissé tomber Hermione, il aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences, avant d'ajouter que s'il était si mécontent de la tournure des évènements, à savoir sortir désormais avec elle, elle pouvait y remédier. Ron s'était donc fait une raison.

Charlie, la serrant toujours contre son torse, se penche à son oreille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou : je t'aime Hermione.

Elle se retourne vers lui, surprise et ravie.

« Tu me l'as enfin dit ! »

Rieur, il l'embrasse. Il peut lui dire maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. Tu te souviens de cet été, de notre première fois ? Ça m'avait échappé. Et puis, je te l'ai répété à peu près chaque fois que tu t'endormais dans mes bras. »

« Tu n'es qu'un grand nigaud Charlie »

« Oui, mais je suis ton nigaud… Dis, tu voudrais pas que nous aussi on aille faire des bébés ? Enfin pas pour de vrai hein, mais on pourrait s'entraîner. »

Alors, ils s'éclipsent discrètement, montant les escaliers tordus. Enfin, discrètement… Molly sourit, espérant bien vite obtenir la nouvelle d'autres petits-enfants à venir.

* * *

**Ya t'il quelque chose de plus débordant de papillons roses et de paillettes que de finir sur une grossesse ? **

**Mdr bon, c'est l'heure des remerciements. Merci pour tout, pardon pour ms absences, et surtout, on se retrouve bientôt, à bon entendeur ;)****Aussi, je ferai surement un chapitre pour répondre aux reviews anonymes et répondre selon vos réactions générales. **

**Je vous fais plein de bisous **

**Capucine**

**#VosReviewsOntEteParfaites **


End file.
